My Own Wings
by justme2134
Summary: There was a life before all this. I had a life before all of this. I was normal, or I used to be normal but this, this was everything I had dreams and nightmares about. I never wanted this. It might have been other people's dreams but this was real, not a dream or a nightmare even. This was reality. First story ever, with an OC in it okay?
1. Chapter 1

**First story guys... And I decided to do this manga, cuz I was just reading it like 2 days ago... Enjoy, please?**

There was a life before all this. I had a life before all of this. I was normal, or I used to be normal but this, this was everything I had nightmares and dreams about. I never wanted this. It might have been other people's dreams but this was real, not a dream or a nightmare even. This was reality.

There was a time when I was relatively happy with my life, though it was slightly repetitive, what others might call boring even, it was my life and I was happy with it. As long as I had my books with me I had a place where I could be whatever I wanted. There was peace, even though I was sick and there was no known cure. Until it came, that's when everything went wrong. I was attending my school, a simple normal student in this world, even though I couldn't be considered normal, I spent most of my time observing others because they didn't wish to speak to me. It dragged me into all this, and then they made me change and become who I was now. Though for better or for worse. All that remained was for me to become stronger in this world, because this world had no mercy for the weak. It was do or die.

**1 WEEK AGO**

I was walking slowly to school because I couldn't move too fast or else I got dizzy, it was a cloudy day. It would most likely storm this afternoon. There was no-one on the street because it was so early. It was a bad habit of mine since I was a young child, getting up early and walking to school, home wasn't the happiest place I could be, since my parents were rarely home. My mother was a business-woman who regularly went around the world to talk 'adult talk'. My father was a military man who was away working on something 'confidential' and I was home alone, again. I wasn't meant to be home alone because my brother was meant to be looking after me, but he was away most of the time. I had been home alone since I was 10, I knew how to look after myself, but my house was big and there was only me and it was so empty by myself. Also it reminded me that I was sick and couldn't do what others could do, my physical abilities were greatly limited and I had nothing to do in my spare time but study, I studied everything and anything and I prided myself in being smart, but I had no-one,

Anyway I was walking to school when I saw it, lying on the side of the road, all innocent and shiny, if only I knew then what I was getting myself into. But that thing looked really strange. It was feather but it had a strange design on it showing that it was fake feather. I bent down to pick it up but then it seemed to float into my body. I felt oddly tired and dizzy, so I sat on the side of the street, I didn't have to get to school until like an hour later. Carefully I moved so that I was sitting on a bench under a tree and closed my eyes for a little while.

When I opened my eyes I quickly checked the time and I was relived, I had 30 minutes until I needed to get to school. Also I felt like I just had the best sleep in my life. I felt like I was healed, but I knew better than to get my hopes up because I would always be crushed when I fainted in the middle of the days. Picking up my pace I was able to get to school in 10 minutes, which was a new record for me and I still didn't feel tired. This meant I was, hopefully, going to have a good day and be able to walk around school instead of just sit there during lunch breaks.

Since I was at school early, as usual, I took out my book, which wasn't exactly a book it was manga, 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn' it was really exciting and funny manga about people who could do more than I could ever dream about doing, and I usually dreamed about being able to run around with the other kids. I was normally happy to read this but today I found myself envying the characters in thins manga, they had such an exciting life and I couldn't even walk 50m without starting to feel faint and no-one wanted to talk to me, they didn't even bully me, they didn't even know I existed.

Another day passed and evening came, I was starting to painfully slowly walk home, when I felt little raindrops falling on my head, it was starting to rain and there was no way I was going to be able to make it to my doctor's appointment before the rain set in. So I decided to go home, after all I had been going to that doctor all my life and he never seemed to do anything for me. But today was the best day I ever had, with my sudden burst of energy I was able to make it through the day without fainting once. I saw on my way home a small shop, it seemed out of place, between those dark grey buildings.

**2 DAYS AGO**

On the weekend I found out something. That something was the reason I should have gone to my doctor's appointment. Apparently my legs were dying out on me, and my doctor was supposed to have given me a wheelchair, however because I didn't go my mother was called to take care of me, however she was too busy on her travelling business to come back home for her child and I found myself being taken care of my old nanny. Carefully she put me in a wheelchair and repeated what I was supposed to already know.

"Your leg's cells are dying quickly… And you need to stay in this wheelchair, but don't worry you can still use your hands too wheel yourself around." She said "For now… They said it would be a miracle if you lasted the month…" This time her voice was so soft I could barely hear her.

But looking at her face I saw that she was hiding something and her eyes seemed to shine with grief and pity. I hated people who pitied me. But I understood why she pitied me. If my legs had deteriorated so rapidly, I could only wonder, when would the rest of my body die out on me? But I had felt fine not too long age so why now?

**1 DAY AGO**

As I wheeled myself around town I passed by that shop again, it looked really strange amongst a sea of tall buildings, looking up at sky felt a soft drizzle of rain on my face and instantly I decided to enter that shop, after all I was already dying therefore nothing could scare me anymore. Slowly I wheeled myself to the gate, my hand was starting to cramp up even though the shop wasn't too far away. To my surprise a boy around my age, maybe older, was waiting for me.

"She's expecting you." That was all he said as he pushed me around the back of the shop.

Now it was starting to rain harder, but I saw a woman, in a beautiful kimono, she had long, long black hair and red eyes that seemed to look into your soul. Even though it was raining she wasn't getting wet. She spared me a single glance, gave me a slight nod, and then turned her attention back to the sky. I tried to see what she was looking for but saw nothing, then a drop fell, it grew bigger, a lot bigger and when it fell to the ground 2 people seemed to appear from inside it. A young boy holding a girl who, it seemed was sleeping; they were both around my age.

"Are you the witch of dimension?" The boy yelled and the woman, not even sparing me a single glance. But I was too busy lost in my thoughts to notice that, what sort of shop had I stumbled into?

"I have been called that." He woman responded calmly despite the look of pure worry on the boy's face.

"PLEASE! HELP SAVE SAKURA!" He yelled desperately. In my head I wondered why she needed saving. Was she dying like I was?

"This child her name is 'Sakura' you say, right?" The witch asked

"Yes" The boy responded.

"Yours is?" The woman asked, still very calm.

"It's Syaoran…" The boy, known as Syaoran, responded. The witch moved and seemingly put her hand on the sleeping girl's, who I now knew was Sakura, face.

"This child has lost something very important to her, yes?" The witch asked once more, and I couldn't help but wonder, what this girl could have lost to make Syaoran panic so much, or maybe they were really close friends of some sort. I never had a friend before because I was the freak that no-one wanted to know.

"Yes…" Syaoran murmured softly looking at Sakura's face with an emotion I didn't know.

"And… That thing was scattered across various worlds." The witch kept talking, and I was still confused, "If she continues to be like this, this child will die." That was when I realized her situation was like mine, only she had others with her as I saw Syaoran's face clench up in pain as those words were said.

"Watanuki!" She called to the boy who had wheeled me into the shop.

"Y..yes?" Watanuki's voice had a slight stutter.

"Go to the safe. There's something I need there." When the witch said that I couldn't help but think that she already knew this was going to happen. From the corner of my eye I saw Watanuki walking off. Then the witch continued to speak, though this time she was speaking to Syaoran "Do you want to help this girl?"

"Yes." It was the way Syaoran spoke, it showed me that he wasn't afraid to die for this girl; I only wished someone felt the same way about me.

"There will be a price. Even so?"

"If there's anything I can do, I'll do it!" That boy was truly loyal to the sleeping girl. I felt, what my books described as, envious.

"… They're coming" The witch stated calmly and looked away from Syaoran, and now there were more people. It was obvious that Syaoran didn't know what was going on either and it seemed he finally noticed me, the girl in the wheelchair just behind the dimension witch. Then 2 of those drops appeared again, one from the sky, like how Sakura and Syaoran arrived and one coming from the ground. Inside of them was, what I thought was a ninja, wearing all black clothes like he was, in my opinion, an emo. The other one held a man with golden hair, wearing a thick coat, like he was from an extremely cold place. Also he was holding a staff; he seemed like the wizards I read about in my books.

"Are you the witch of dimensions?" The blond one asked, just as the ninja guy asked "Who the hell are you?" They already seemed to be conflicting with each other. They were both glaring at each other, well the ninja was glaring at the blond guy.

"You first." The witch said gesturing at the black ninja.

"I'm Kurogane." He started, "But, where the hell are we?" I smiled softly, this 'Kurogane' was blunt and to the point.

"Japan…" The witch responded slowly. Kurogane suddenly perked up slightly.

"Well, I came from Japan!" Kurogane said.

"A different one." You could almost see the smugness rolling of the witch, I had to stifle a soft giggle, but I knew he heard from the quick glance he gave me.

"I don't understand." He seemed genuinely confused, but then again this was the most confusing day of my life, and I also had no idea what was going on.

"You…?" The witch turned to the blonde one, completely ignoring Kurogane.

"I'm a Celes country wizard. Fai D. Flowright." He introduced himself gracefully, but there was something wrong with him, I didn't understand why I felt this sudden dislike towards him.

"You do know where we are, right?" She asked 'Fai'

"Yes…" My mind instantly snapped into action, paying attention to every single word Fai said because he was the only one who knew what this place was. "A place where you grant wishes at a proper or high price." But that couldn't be right. There was no such thing as a place that granted wishes.

"That's correct." The witch said. My brain went into overdrive, what did I want? I had already accepted my death and now this witch was dangling a wish in front of me. But this price thing, that was what really concerned me, I had nothing to give.

"Well then, since you're all here. That means all of you want some sort of wish." I couldn't believe my ears, I wanted to feel what all my books described as being 'truly alive'.

"What do you want from me?" The witch turned to me, I was quiet for a while.

"I… I want to be alive…" My voice was really soft, I hadn't spoken to people in a while. All 3 guys looked at me, slightly confused at my strange wish. The witch simply nodded at my request.

Then Fai and Kurogane spoke at the same time. "I want to… Never return to where I'm from/ Return to where I'm from." Again Kurogane glared at Fai. They really were too different.

"That's a hard thing for both of you. No. For all four of you… Those wishes you have, if you pay separately, it won't be enough." Syaoran looked crushed and I too was slightly disappointed. "But if you four pay together, it might barely be enough."

"What the hell are you talking about-?" Kurogane hissed

"Please be quiet Black." Fai said with a slight grin on his face.

"IT'S NOT BLACK!" Kurogane yelled, my ears hurt slightly from his sudden loudness.

"You four all have the same wish." She turned to Syaoran "You child. Want to go to different worlds to collect this girl's memories." The she looked at Kurogane "From a different world, you want to go back to your own world." The Fai "You want to go live in a world other than you own." She looked at me "You child, wish to experience what this world alone cannot give you." I blinked slightly confused, while the witch continued, "Your purposes are different, but the means are the same. You have different reasons why you want to go to different worlds. Each one of your wishes, I can't grant them. But if the four of you give me your precious item, the four of you can go to different worlds."

"What do I have to give you?" Kurogane seemed to dislike this arrangement.

"That sword."

"WHAT? I'LL NEVER HAND OVER MY SILVER DRAGON!" Now, Kurogane seemed pissed.

"Fine then, in exchange you can roam around looking like a cosplayer, violate weapon laws, get arrested by the police, and get interviewed on television." I giggled because I understood everything the witch said while Kurogane was left utterly confused. The witch continued "I'm the only one in this world able to send you to another world.

"BULLSHIT!" Kurogane yelled again making my ears ring.

"It's true." Fai stated with a seemingly blank face.

"Really?" Kurogane asked quickly, I found his expression hilarious.

"What are you going to do?" The witch seemed really smug and Kurogane flinched before quickly handing over his sword.

"SHIT! When this curse is over, I will definitely return for it!" He yelled

"Your price is that tattoo…" Fai seemed shocked.

"Will this wand not do?" Fai had a smile on his face while he said that.

"I said, the price if your most valuable thing." The witch deadpanned.

"I guess I have no other choice then…" The tattoo seemed to fly through the clothes on his back and next to the witch. She turned to me.

"You are already paying you price… But it is not enough. I also want your hands." I quickly stiffened, without my hands I could even wheel myself around. I would have to rely on my newfound others for help. I found myself hesitating; no-one would help me. "Do you not want to feel 'alive'?" She asked me. When she said that I made up my mind. I felt my hands stiffen, then I couldn't feel my hands at all.

"And you?" She asked Syaoran, "What is the most precious thing that you own? And will you give it to me to go to another world?" The look on Syaoran's face told me he had already decided. So I was hardly surprised to hear his answer.

"Yes." He was totally certain of his decision even though he didn't know what the price was.

"Your price has not yet been told and yet you would still give it to me?"

"Yes." My respect for the boy who was around my age shot up, he was one of the most loyal friends you could ever have.

"I can only help you travel to your paths to different worlds. You must search for this child's memories by yourself." Now I knew what Sakura had lost, her memories. Even I couldn't imagine what I'd be without memories.

"…Yes" Though I still wasn't surprised to hear Syaoran's answer.

"…Good. You're prepared." I spotted Watanuki coming closer holding two different coloured puff balls, "Here he comes." The witch spoke softly. Watanuki gave the white puff ball to the witch.

"His name is Mokona Modoki. He will take you to different dimensions." She introduced us to the white puff ball.

"You have another one, hand me that one. I'll go with this one." Kurogane was pointing at the black puff ball that was still in Watanuki's arms.

"That's only for communication. All he can do is communicate with this Mokona." She said gesturing at the Mokona she was holding. "Mokona can take you to another dimension, but he can't contrl where you land. Your wish becoming true is only by luck. But there are no coincidences in this world. There is only hitzuen. You were all destined to meet each other. Syaoran your payment is your relationship." I froze, what did she mean. " To you the most important thing is the relationship with that girl. So I'll take it." Even though I had only known Syaoran for a few minutes I could tell that the relationship he had with the girl was stronger than anything my books could ever describe.

"What does that mean…?"

"Even if she gets all her memories back, you will not have the same relationship with her as before. What is she to you?"

"My childhood friend, the princess of my country and someone who is very important to me." Syaoran whispered the last bit.

"…I see. But if you are going to use Mokona that relationship will disappear. Even if you were able to return all her memories back, the part about you won't return. That is your price." To me it seemed that Syaoran's price was the harshest. But I didn't knkw the story behind Kurogane's sword and Fai's tattoo. "Still?"

"…I'll go! I won't let Sakura die!" I gave a sad smile at his resolve, no-one would ever feel the same way about me.

"Travelling through various worlds will be tougher than you think. There are many worlds… for example. These people come from different worlds. You can tell by the clothing they wear, you understand? That the worlds you came from are different… People you know from past worlds may have different lives in separate worlds. You may meet the same people in many different worlds. For those who were nice to you in one world, you can't be certain they will be the same in another."

At that I tuned her out, it was impossible there was no way I could have parents that truly cared for me, there was no way my brother could ever learn to be responsible. I was jerked back into reality when I saw the white puff ball spread its wings and swallow us.

Somehow we landed in a house where there was a couple, who seemed to know we were going to land here and they led us into their house, the woman who I now knew as Arashi helped push me. We put the sleeping Syaoran and Sakura into a spare room where we all waited for one or both to wake up. It seemed people had no patience as now Mokona was trying to wake up Syaoran.

"So kid. Who are you?" Kurogane asked gruffly.

"That's right! You never introduced yourself back in the other world!" Fai spoke with a happy smile.

"Ummm…" I whispered

"Yeah, yeah! Why are you sitting in a wheelchair?" Mokona chipped in before going back to trying to wake Syaoran.

"Uh, I… I'm in a wheelchair because… my legs don't work anymore…" I mummered not used to talking to so many people.

"Oh… You still haven't told us what your name is!" Fai was quick to switch the subject.

"Oh… Sorry umm… I'm Machiko…" I whispered, they seemed to understand I was shy until Kurogane spoke.

"Oi speak up, no-one can hear you."

"I'm sorry…"

"Awwww Kuro-puu don't be mean to Chiko-chan!" Fai instantly came to my defense and I gave him a small smile of appreciation, "See you really did scare her! You need to smile more!" Fai seemed too fake to me, to always speak with a smile.

Then we continued to talk, well it was more like Fai and Mokona doing all the talking, me giving in a comment once in a while and Kurogane completely ignoring us.

Then Syaoran woke up. He woke up yelling the name of the girl who was still sleeping.

"Sakura!" Then Mokona started complaining about how Syaoran didn't 'poke' him or something. I wasn't paying attention to anything going on around me because I was busy looking at the girl. She still hadn't woken up and that was really worrying me.

"Umm-" But I was quickly cut off by Fai talking, rather loudly.

"Hahaha Chiko-chan gets really shy and doesn't really talk much!" Fai spoke with a massive smile on his face.

"She doesn't pay attention to much either." Kurogane grunted but Syaoran seemed to be in his own world as well, staring at Sakura. Then it seemed that Fai was felling Syaoran, I froze up, the sight shocked me.

"What are you doing?" Now I knew that Kurogane was also unsettled by what he was seeing.

"Isn't this a fragment of the memory? This child's…" Fai said pulling out a feather that I recognized.

"Eh!?" Syaoran was really shocked and so was I, but for a different reason , this was what they were searching for, the feather that I believed was what kept me alive

"It got stuck to you. It's the only one."

"Well, the feathers were scattered at that time." When Syaoran said that I was really confused. After all I had received the feather around a week ago and if he said that the feathers were only recently scattered… It made no sense to me.

"This is a fragment of Sakura's memory." I jerked my head at that. I kept Sakura's memories in me and I didn't know how to get it out.

"Her body is gaining warmth…" Syaoran sounded calmer now and I relaxed now I knew that Sakura was no longer in danger. It was strange that in a such a short amount of time this girl was already important enough for me to worry so much about her and I tuned back into reality just to hear.

"There's nothing by chance in this world. For that was what the witch said. But, you must have caught that feather unconsciously… To help that girl." I had assumed Fai was incapable of making such deep statement, "What- Well, I don't know either." And my assumption was proved correct.

"So, how are we going to search for the feathers?" Fai asked. Well at least he knew how to return to more important subjects.

"Mokona knows!" So the white puff ball spoke again… But I couldn't say I wasn't' surprised, because it seemed this 'Mokona' could do more than just suck us up into different worlds.

"Just now, there was a strong wave from the feather. If it is close I'll know. When I catch a wave, Mokona will become like… This!" I stiffened at the unnatural sight. Mokona's eyes were… Well strange, then I was off again, into my own world.

"…and what about you… Chiko-san?"

"Huh?" I responded so eloquently.

"See! I told you Chiko-chan was in a different world!" Fai said cheerfully, to say I was embarrassed was an understatement.

"Umm, my name… It's Machiko… And umm, can you repeat the question?" My voice involuntarily went quiet again.

"Ack… Sorry Machiko-san. Will you help me find Sakura's feathers?" Syaoran repeated slightly embarrassed as well.

"Umm… I wanted to come because… Well I don't mind that much, it's like… An adventure… I suppose… Umm, yes sure, I'll help her…" I hated myself for seeming so hesitant and unsure of myself, it was just that I wasn't used to talking to people.

"Thank you Machiko-san." Syaoran gave me a warm smile, it was the first genuine smile I had received in years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okayyy, I had this written up already soooo yeah.**

**By the way I wanna say thanks to my FIRST REVIEWER EVER!**

**I wasn't kidding when I said that this was my first story i this site... -_-"**

**Enjoy... ^-^**

* * *

I was day-dreaming, again, when I heard two people walk in, one a male and the other I recognized as Arashi, they were carrying food and drinks. They introduced themselves, which I assumed was more for Syaoran's sake.

"Yo! You woke up!" The male yelled cheerfully, Syaoran instantly tensed up, "Don't be so alert! You came from Yuuko-san's place?"

"Yuuko-san?" I whispered softly, slightly confused as I had e=never heard that name before.

"The Witch-neechan. The Witch of Dimensions or the Far East Witch. She's called by a lot of names." The man answered my question with a happy smile on his face.

"Here." Arashi said, handing Syaoran a pile of blankets. Syaoran quickly thanked her.

"I am Arisugawa Sorata." The man introduced himself to all of us.

"I am Arashi." Arashi gave me a soft smile when she said that. I tried to return her smile, but I only managed a very weak smile.

"By the way, this is my lovely wife , Honey. People engrave that in your minds." I looked at Arashi's calm attitude and Sorata's overly-cheerful one, trying to see how they connected.

Sorata grabbed Kurogane and with a happy smile said "If you flirt with Honey, I'll kill you!"

"Why is it only me!" Kurogane wasn't happy. He even shot me a quick glare when I let out soft giggles.

"But I am serious!" Sorata was still smiling and this time he had his thumb up as well.

"I WON'T FLIRT!" Kurogane yelled. I took another look at the couple and Arashi saw me looking, she gave me an exasperated look, which told me that he did that quite often.

I looked outside the window to see many large buildings, it was like a bustling city, no it was worse. Lights were always on, there was a massive tower in the middle of all these building.

"This is the Republic of Hanshin." Of course Sorata then went of to rant about this amazing Republic, his ant included the seasons, laws, food and transport. I exchanged another look with Arashi who had a annoyed look on her face, she too was ignoring everything that her 'hubby' said. Of course when Sorata didn't notice that Arahi and I weren't paying attention to anything he said.

"Yes, may I have a question?" Fai asked raising his hand like he was in primary school, the sight of an adult putting his hand up 'almost' made me laugh. "Does everybody in this country speak like you, Sorata-san?"

"You can call me Sora-chan. The way I speak is very old, though." This caught my attention. Did that mean we wouldn't be able to understand what everyone else was saying?

"It was used in the olden days?" Syaoran seemed interested as well, but for a different reason.

"Yeah, but nobody uses it nowdays but, I as a history teacher, want to keep traditions." Sorata explained using his puppet.

"You are a history teacher?" Syaoran was really interested. Did that mean he liked history? If only he could have come to my house, my room was full of books about history and many other things.

"Ah! Syaoran, you have an interest in learning history?"

"Yes, before leaving my country I participated in an evacuation project." I sighed softly, wishing I had, had the energy to participate in these events before I left my world.

"Then we might have a common interest." Sorata was still smiling.

"One more question." Fai said raising his hand, again. "Uh, where are we and whose room is it?" Now that was a good question.

"This is an available room in a hotel run by Honey and I." Arashi still had that blank look on her face. I looked around and I saw Kurogane not paying attention, then again I couldn't talk.

"PAY ATTENTION!" It seemed that Sorata noticed as well. But I was surprised when something hit the back of Kurogane's head.

"WHAT TH-"Everyone was quickly alert and Syaoran had instantly moved to protect Sakura's body.

"I didn't sense anything." Kurogane muttered. It seemed that Kurogane might actually be a top-notch ninja, if he could sense things coming at him. But then he turned to Sorata, "DID YOU THROW SOMETHING?!"

"If he did the angle of shock would be different." What Fai said made sense.

"Fai-san is right…" I froze up for a second as everyone stared at me. "What I meant was… The angle was wrong… It was from the top…"

"What?" Sorata was confused, "I just used _kudan_…"

"Kudan?" We all asked

"Oh yeah! You guys are from a different dimension, so you don't know about it." I sighed in relief, but I was slightly annoyed at his ignorance… Of course we wouldn't know anything.

"Everything in this world is haunted by a kudan." Sorata began to write something on a whiteboard that I hadn't noticed. "This is how you write it." The thing he wrote seemed strange but slightly familiar, I recognized some of the words.

"Oh, I see" I blinked, how did Kurogane understand?

"Mokona can read it-!" I really needed to study more, if a white ouff ball could beat me in terms of intelligence.

"I can't read it." Fai said happily "My country doesn't use these symbols." I was slightly relieved that I wasn't the only one who didn't fully understand what those symbols were.

"Can you read it Syaoran, Chiko?" Mokona asked

"Yeah, I can" Syaoran responded.

"Umm… A little…" I mummered, unsure of myself.

"Kurogane's and Syaoran's countries use kanji, but not Fai's and Machiko's uses something close to kanji? But the language is the same." Sorata muttered to himself.

"What is this _kudan_? You said it 'haunts'?" Kurogane asked, I blinked in surprise, even the ninja had something useful to say.

"Even if you are from another dimension, you will still have a kudan." Arashi's voice commanded attention. She went over to Sakura's side. "Can I call her Sakura-chan?"

"Yes…" Syaoran responded unsure of what Arashi was doing.

"You don't know where the fragments of Sakura-chan's memories could be. In that case they could get into anybody's hands. You don't know if a conflict will arise from this." Syaoran looked shocked, I was shocked too. How did Arashi know about our mission? But Arashi continued speaking, but this time only to Fai and Kurogane. "Just before, you guys lost your powers to fight, right?"

"How did you know?" Fai seemed slightly cautious now.

"She used to be a miko. She has the sixth sense." Sorata explained quickly. I relaxed, that explained a lot of things. "She retired because she married me. She looked so beautiful when she was a miko~" Aeashi had that blank face again.

"I gave the Witch of Dimensions my powers." Fai cheerfully explained.

"THE WITCH TOOK MY SWORD!" Kurogane wasn't happy at all, in fact, in the time that I had known Kurogane he had never seemed happy, not even once. Arashi glanced at Syaoran and I.

"I didn't hand over any powers to her. I didn't have any magic or weapons to begin with." Syaoran said with a serious look on his face.

"Umm… Same with me… I can't fight…" I muttered softly.

"Maybe you two are lucky," I was surprised, "Because in conflict, a kudan can be used as a weapon."

"Kudans are for battle?" Syaoran asked. Maybe I wouldn't be completely useless.

"What it is and how to use it, that's something you have to see for yourself. To understand what a kudan is, you have to see it with your own eyes." Sorata was actually good at explaining things, when he didn't ramble. But I was glad, we had landed in a good country, there was no war, kudans were used to battle, so I wouldn't be a burden here and there was a feather here.

"If I said I wanted to go, would the white thing do it?" Kurogane asked, as I snapped back into reality, leaving me to wonder what had happened.

"Nope. I'll stay in this country until the feather is found." Mokona said forcefully, Kurogane looked away, annoyed.

"Thank you, Mokona." Syaoran said holding Mokona in his hands. I could tell he was truly grateful just by how he spoke. I gave another weak smile at the scene. No-one would ever speak to me like that, not to mention I was starting to get tried, I gave a quick yawn which Arashi noticed.

"It's almost midnight, you should sleep. I'll show you the rooms."

Fai and Kurogane ended up having to share rooms. Syaoran was staying with Sakura and Arashi took me to a different room as she helped me get into bed. My disabilities were beginning to get really troublesome.

During the night I had a strange dream. An animal, a cross between a bird and a horse, I had read about mythical animals called griffins similar to what was standing in front of me, the head was feathered and it had a beak, but the body was a strange golden colour. It had wings too. A voice began to speak to me.

"I have waited some time for someone able to contain me… You are the one. Do you want the power?" It _spoke_ to me in a soft, almost _feminine_ voice

"Yes." My voice was firm and I was surer than I had ever been before.

"Why do you want my power?" The gentle voice asked again.

"I… I don't want to be… useless anymore, I… I want everyone to know… know that I can take care of myself and…" My voice grew softer, "I want to help her…"

"I understand" This was the first time anyone ever even tried to understand me, there was a strange feeling in me. Then the creature seemed to fly into me.

I jerked myself awake, the upper half of my body shooting upwards. I took a few deep breaths, the feeling in my chest returned, along with soft warmth. I stayed still, thinking quietly, then Arashi came in helped me into my wheelchair and took me to breakfast. After breakfast though…

"Oi! You three! There's no use in staying inside. If you want to find Sakura's feathers, why don't you go out and look?" Sorata spoke overly-cheerfully. Syaoran looked unsure as he kept glancing to where Sakura was sleeping.

"I… I can look after her… Umm I mean if you… if you want me too." I whispered my face slightly flushed from the attention I was receiving.

"I… Thank you Machiko-san." Syaoran spoke looking directly at me, I quickly ducked my head.

"Don't worry Chiko-chan! We'll be back soon!" Fai smiled waving as they left the hotel. I smiled softly at their retreating figures.

I stayed in Sakura's room for most of the day. I spent my time trying to call out the creature from my dream, with varying degrees of success. Arashi came in during the afternoon, handing me some food and water.

"Arashi-san… Can I go outside? Just a little bit down the street… Please?" I couldn't take being cramped in a room without anything to do. Even before I had to go out at least twice a day to keep myself satisfied.

Arashi didn't question me as she wheeled me out the door and down the street, though the hotel was still in sight. She soon left, saying she'd come back for me in 10 minutes. I simply watched normal people going through their everyday life, until I saw some strange people come from the rooftops, in fact there were 2 different groups of people. Their kudans came out and they started to battle, they didn't seem to care about the people caught in the middle of the fight. I saw a little girl standing in the middle of the battlefield and she was about to get hit by a stray shot. I felt something come out of me and I felt myself flying to the little girl's side. I spread my arms around her, so that my back could take the shot, and I closed my eyes but I felt nothing. I opened my eyes and found one of my arms wrapped around the griffin, my other arm was wrapped around the girl. The griffin's wings were wrapped around both of us, protecting us from the blast. The battle had stopped and I felt anger at their carelessness.

"How could you do that?! You almost HURT her! And for what? So you could just fight each other?! What is wrong with you all?!" I exploded, my anger taking over any rational thought in my head. They were so willing to risk a young child's life, just because of a dumb battle. It seemed our dimensions did in fact have some similarities.

I froze when I saw everyone looking at me again, but my griffin helped me back into my wheelchair before flying back into me. Arashi came just before anyone could make their way towards me. I was thankful for her excellent timing. I was just about to thank her but she quickly cut me off.

"I knew you needed my help." Arashi explained softly, as soon as we were back in the hotel. I had forgotten that Arashi used to be a miko.

The boys returned soon after that event. Fai was cheerfully explaining to me what had happened, but with Mokona adding in comments got Kurogane riled up and yelling loudly, I didn't hear a word that Fai said. So I turned to Syaoran.

"She didn't stir once… I… No… Umm, don't worry. Did… Did you find anything?" I asked him, I got the feeling he hadn't heard me over all the extra background noise and so I simply turned away and watched Kurogane yelling at Fai and Mokona.

"Machiko-san… We got into a fight with a a few local gangs… I saved a boy called Masayoshi, he became our guide. Mokona did sense the feather during the fighting, but no-one paid any attention to him…" Syaoran sounded so disappointed.

"Umm, don't worry… I'm sure you'll… you'll find the f-feather soon…" I tried my best to reassure him, but I could tell I had failed. Syaoran gave me a small smile before going to Sakura's side again.

The next morning, I found that I couldn't stay in one place anymore. It seemed Arashi also agreed with me, even though I hadn't told her how restless I was, Arashi seemed to know me, better than I knew myself.

"Chiko-chan! Do you want to come with us?" Surprisingly it was Fai who suggested it.

"I.. Umm, yes.. I would like to come… If you want…" I murmured "but… I can't… I need someone to help… Please?"

"Haha! Sure Chiko-chan!" Fai grinned "Kuro-puu can push you!" Kurogane scowled at both of us and I visibly flinched.

In the end Kurogane did end up pushing me, Mokona was sitting on my lap, getting a free ride and constantly taunting Kurogane.. We met up with Masayoshi who offered to guide us again, it was really suprising to hear that the boy who had opped out from the wall was a kudan, the boy Syaoran had saved yesterday, and Mokona instantly jumped on his shoulder, then a massive bird swooped down and took both Masayoshi and Mokona away. A note was dropped and Syaoran picked it up, before sprouting some strange gibberish, trying to show us the note in his hands. I blinked in surprise when both Fai and Kurogane both started to speak strangely, but I understood a few words that Kurogane was saying.

"Do you think the… the white puff ball is responsible… for all of.. This?" Of course., I should've guessed that they wouldn't understand me, though I saw a small flash of recognition in Kurogane's eyes.

"MOKONA!" They all shouted as I shook my head softly.

Kurogane suddenly lifted me out of the wheelchair and onto his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes, when we encountered some stairs.

"Hey.. Stop- What are you doing!" My voice was squeaky as my face flushed from the sudden close contact, I tried to squirm away. Kurogane mumbled something under his breath, but continued to climb up the stairs.

Syaoran seemed to announce something, pointing to some old, historical building, not that I could understand him.

"There they are!" Fai yelled waving, I blinked ignoring what Kurogane said, I could understand what Fai had said.

"Finally I can understand what you are saying." Kurogane grumbled, I flushed again, remembering I was still on his shoulder.

"P-Please… Can you put me down…" I kept my head down trying not to look him in the eye.

"Hahaha! Chiko-chan is embarrassed! She's so cute when she's embarrassed!" Fai announced really loudly, that only made me blush more.

"Umm…" I tried to get back on track "Mokona is a translator…?" Instantly the boys perked up, then without warning they started running to the historical building. I tried to make myself comfortable on Kurogane's shoulders.

"Hey! That means if we get separated from Mokona again, we won't understand each other!" I gave Kurogane a small nod, which I think he didn't hear, but felt, "THAT'S SO ANNOYING!"

When we got near the building, there was a large crowd, made up mostly of the male population.

"Excuse me!" Syaoran yelled, "Can you tell me who wrot ehtis?!"

"I did!" A musical voice answered Syaoran. This girl was called Primera-chan, as all her fans just yelled out her name. They were going on about how Primera-chan was their idol, a singer, dancer and she had a strong kudan. It seemed that kudan were everywhere in this country, not only in fighting. Masayoshi and Mokona were tied up. It also seemed that Masayoshi was taken because someone had mistaken him for Syaoran and the only way we could get them, Masayoshi and Mokona, back was to fight her.

"I can't find a way to climb to the top!" Syaoran was pretty distressed.

"I might be able to get up…" I gave Fai a questioning look "By using my kudan!"

A beautiful bird-like creature appeared around him, it then disappeared, but Fai was flying, I was amazed. Even more when he easily avoided the girl's attacks, which were massive words that exploded.

I was worried, but I couldn't move from my spot on the ground, because Kurogane had gotten tired of carrying me and had placed (dropped) me onto the floor. Suddenly her kudan transformed into a microphone stand. She seemed to sing and the words started flying again, but instead of going in straight lines, they were spinning around, curving and hitting Fai.

"Fai-kun!" Syaoran yelled, the worry in his eyes were easily seen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Guys, guys double update... If your interested and even reading this... -_-"**

* * *

I froze when Fai got hit, even though I hadn't known him for very long, he was still one of the first people who had talked to me, with smiles.

"I'm fine!" Fai suddenly yelled. I sighed in relief, my shoulders relaxing. "I didn't know that her kudan could transform! Looks like when she's using her kudan to fight me, Mokona didn't feel anything, which means Sakura's feathers aren't nearby."

Primera-chan started laughing, as she turned to Syaoran, getting ready to fight him, until Fai stood.

"I want to end this battle myself." Fai declared, still smiling like an idiot.

"YOU HAVE TO BEAT ME FIRST!" Primera-chan yelled, the words shot out at Fai. However Fai was able to jump on top of the words and make his way to Primera.

"I don't want to hurt such a cute girl! So… Can you please stop fighting?" Fai asked her softly holding her in his arms.

"I- I CAN'T LOSE!" Primera yelled, she seemed to have forgotten that her kudan was still out and her words flew and hit where Masayoshi and Mokona were hanging. They were falling, but a strange man with goggles caught them with his kudan, a large animal that resembled a sting-ray.

"What do you think you're doing Primera?" He sounded extremely exasperated. "You're a pain… What happened to your concert?"

"But…Shougo-kunwon't play with me all!" Primera yelled. So that was the mystery man's name.

"Also what did you destroy? Part of our historical building?" Shougo asked, he seemed annoyed.

Primera began ranting as her fan started to cry because apparently Primera liked this 'Shougo' but he didn't pay any attention to her.

"Why does everyone know?" Fai asked

"Because Primers-chan announced it in public!" One of the fans threw a book which Kurogan caught and started to read.

Primera was still talking to her 'crush' Shougo. When Syaoran noticed Mokona's eyes. Apparently the feather was close by.

"I… I think it's inside a kudan…." I spoke as loudly as I could, which wasn't very loud at all.

"But, what does it mean when the presence changes?" Fai asked

"Sorata told me a kudan is made to protect somebody. So it's at its strongest when it's protecting." Syaoran really was able to pay attention to Sorata's long rants.

"Which means we have to fight it." Fai seemed serious, for once.

"Umm, I want to go… to Masayoshi-san… To see if he's okay…" I whispered to Kurogane.

"Why are you asking me? I'm not your parent." Kurogane's words were somewhat harsh, but I gave him a weak smile before calling out my kudan. The griffin appeared next to me, so I had one of my arms wrapped around it. It spread its wings and flew, taking me to Masayoshi's side on the roof.

"Umm… Masayoshi-san… A-are you okay?" Somehow he heard my soft voice and he gave me a quick nod. I flinched when I heard the sounds of Syaoran's battle, hearing an explosion I instantly turned my attention to the battle. Shougo's kudan had created a large river, but Syaoran was safe. He was protected by a wall of fire, produced by his kudan.

The upper part of the building began to collapse; the debris was headed straight toward us. My kudan reacted instantly, covering me, Masayoshi and Primera, but I could easily tell that it wouldn't be enough to completely protect us all. I could hear Masayoshi yelling something, but I didn't know what. Masayoshi's kudan suddenly grew, till it was bigger than the palace. It stopped and wreckage from falling onto us. But the feather was in that kudan. The kudan scooped up Masayoshi into its hands. My kudan tried to help Masayoshi, but was swatted away. I cried out as I felt a great pain in my arm. The huge kudan let out a blast, causing Primera and I to go flying and this time my kudan was too far away to save me, but Shougo wasn't. I felt myself land on his sting-ray-like kudan. I could hear Masayoshi's panicking from where I was lying. I saw Syaoran flying up towards Masayoshi and Syaoran slammed his palm into the kudan, retrieving the feather and making the kudan shrink back into its normal size. Shougo then caused it to rain, so that the flames wouldn't spread.

We got back to the hotel, somewhere along the way we found my wheelchair, and Kurogane dumped me into it. Syaoran was in a rush, but I knew he was overjoyed to know he had found a piece of Sakura's memories. As soon as we entered the gates Syaoran was already running into Sakura's room. We arrived in Sakura's room seeing Sakura awake and Syaoran clasping her hand.

"Who… Are you?" Sakura asked her voice soft and gentle. Syaoran looked heartbroken, he looked like he was about to cry. He had worked so hard, only to realize that Sakura didn't know who he was. But that was the price he had paid, in order to save this girl.

Syaoran let go of her hand and took a second to compose himself.

"I'm Syaoran, and you're Sakura-hime. Please listen to me carefully. You are a princess of another world." Syaoran ignored his own feelings for that girl, because now he was just another stranger to her.

"Another world?" Sakura looked tired and confused. I mentally berated myself, of course she was confused. Who wouldn't be? Waking up and finding a stranger holding you hand and having no memories of anything that stranger said.

"Right now, you are missing your memories; to get them beak we had to go to another world." Syaoran's voice sounded so blank and emotionless compared to when he spoke to others before.

I looked outside, it was raining softly, perfect weather for what was happening to Syaoran right not. I tuned back into reality to hear Sakura saying, "…So we had not met before…"

Syaoran froze up again, "…Yes"

"Princess Sakura, nice to meet you, I'm Fai D. Flowright" Fai quickly interrupted, before things got worse. Sometimes Fai could have the best timing in the world. Fai introduced all of us to the Princess, while, from the corner of my eye, I saw Syaoran leave the room, to stand outside in the rain as Mokona bounced to Sakura, effectively distracting her.

"I… really though he was going to… to cry" I murmured to the 2 men standing beside me, "When… the princess asked who he was… I thought he was going to cry…. Because… Sakura is his most…. Important person…."

"He's crying right now" Fai said staring out the window, looking at Syaoran who was just standing in the rain.

"Should be. Anyone that doesn't cry can't be strong. No matter what happens, after you cry, then you can face the problem." Kurogane showed a side of himself that held such maturity. He seemed like a true adult who had seen to many things.

"But crying when you need to cry is another way to show strength." I wasn't sure who said that because I was focused on Syaoran. I called out my kudan to shield him from the rain and it seemed the other 2 had the same idea.

I turned my head back to Sakura. "When I saw sleeping, who held my hand? The hand… felt… so warm and caring." I felt pain for the boy. The price he had paid was worse than mine because he had this relationship, built over years and years, that was so easily torn away.

Kurogane, Fai, Syaoran and I went out again. Leaving Sakura, who was sleeping again, in the hotel with Arashi. We were meeting up with Masayoshi, who had taken us to a restaurant. I stared at the food, it seemed different to what Arashi made for me, but I saw Mokona and Kurogane fighting over a piece. That meant it couldn't be too bad.

"Don't always think your weak! Just because you don't have a strong kudan, that doesn't mean you're not strong. To be able to use all you're might on someone else's behalf, that's a wonderful strength as well." Syaoran could be an extremely moving person, when he wanted to be. Masayoshi was crying slightly from what Syaoran said.

"Thank you… For telling me those things." Masayoshi was wiping away his tears. Suddenly the guy that Syaoran fought yesterday appeared.

"Don't underestimate our intelligence network, you guys." He said, before sitting down and ordering as well. I didn't even remember his name anymore, so I didn't participate in the conversation, finding the food more interesting. When we were finished Fai was pushing me out the restaurant, Kurogane 'holding' Mokona, leaving Syaoran to finish his private conversations with the guy and Masayoshi.

"If we come back to this country… We will come and visit you. Definitely" Syaoran was so sure of himself.

Somehow Fai had gotten Kurogane to push me now. Mokona was sitting on my lap, when suddenly Kurogane moved to a store that was selling those books. I took a look backwards and saw the guy ruffling Masayoshi's hair. When we got back, everyone changed back into the clothes that they wore before we entered this world.

"Umm… A-are you alright?" I asked Sakura, I sounded so timid.

"Yeah… I just feel a bit sleepy." She said with a soft nod at me.

Mokona then sprouted wings and began to suck us into the next world. I looked at Arashi and gave her my best smile, which was still very weak, compared to the smiles I saw Fai give everyone. Arashi smiled back at me, giving me a quick nod before wishing us luck in our adventure. Somehow, just before we left I was able to see my kudan, in my head. It gave me a gentle look and I smiled at it, it then nodded slightly and disappeared. I closed my eyes and felt myself being sent flying from my wheelchair and crashing into something soft. When I opened my eyes I found that I had landed on top of Fai.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? ANSWER ME! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?" A loud voice yelled. I flinched and buried my head into Fai's fluffy cloak. He cooed softly and ruffled my hair. A large man came into my sight of vision and grabbed Sakura's arm. Out of nowhere Syaoran appeared and kicked him in the face. I giggled softly, my voice slightly muffled because most of my face was in Fai's coat.

"DO YOU REALISE WHO YOU JUST KICKED?!" The man yelled again, causing me to flinch… Again.

"**STOP!**" Another voice yelled, however this voice was feminine and higher-pitched. "DON'T MESS AROUND WITH PEOPLE YOU DON'T KNOW! YOU DUMBASS!" I blinked. It was a you girl and she was… defending us? But why did everyone have to yell. Being alone for most of my life, I wasn't used to such constant loud noises.

"**CHUNHYANG!**" The fat man yelled out what I assumed was the girl's name.

"Umm… Fai-san… Could you put me back i-into my wheelchair… please?" I whispered to Fai. He gave me bright smile and somehow was able to locate my wheelchair which, to my relief, wasn't damaged at all. He placed me in it gently, unlike Kurogane.

"Are you hurt?" Syaoran quickly asked Sakura when the fat man left.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Sakura said looking at Syaoran, Syaoran gave her a smile. I looked around. Now no-one was looking at us anymore. Syaoran noticed that we had landed on what looked like potatoes and he instantly started to pick them up. Even Kurogane and Mokona helped, while I was just left sitting there. Even the girl, Chunhyang, was helping.

"YOU LOOK WEIRD!" She yelled looking straight at our group. Fai was teasing Kurogane, who was yelling back at Fai. "Are you… Come with me!" She yelled again, grabbing Sakura, who looked like she was about to fall asleep in 2 seconds, and started running. Kurogane had to push me again. We had arrived at a house and Chunhyang was already interrogating Syaoran, who also didn't know what was going on. None of us knew what was going on.

"What is Amenosa?" Sakura asked suddenly. I chose to pay attention to Chunhyang's answer.

"The Amenosa are spies who work for the government. They investigate each region and each region's Ryanban….." I missed out a little of what she was saying and a bit more. Those Amenosa sounded like people from my fictional books. Not real.

"I see, you thought that we were the the Amenosa! Er…" Fai didn't remember her name.

"Chunhyang" She replied curtly.

"I'm Fai and, this is Syaoran, this is Sakura, in the wheelchair is Chiko-chan, she doesn't talk much…." Fai had tried to whisper the last part, but I heard. I felt my face flush slightly and I ducked my head. Fai continued the introduction "And also, that's Kuro-puu!"

"IT'S KUROGANE!" He yelled. I glanced outside noticing a strange wind.

"Umm…" I tried to speak but no-one noticed "There's…. Excuse me… Everyone!" My voice was what a normal volume was, but I was embarrassed when everyone looked at me, "The wind…." My voice was now a whisper.

"DON'T GO OUTSIDE!" Chunhyang yelled, as I visibly flinched from the loud noise. The wind had suddenly picked up and became a tornado in less than 3 second, but it also disappeared very quickly, along with the roof of the house.

"That wind… Wasn't normal was it?" Fai asked "Good work noticing Chiko-chan!" He was suddenly cheerful again, but I was quiet, because I saw Chunhyang, I could see the anger in her body position.

"It's the Ryanban…" She muttered, "**THAT GUY! HE DID IT!" **She yelled in anger.

Somehow Kurogane ended up having to fix the roof. Sakura and Syaoran were out with Chunhyang. Fai and I were watching Kurogane work. I was staring at the sky, it was filled with clouds. Kurogane and Fai were talking about how Sakura and Syaoran were out 'spying'.

"But is it okay? That princess is always eating or dizzy." Kurogane somehow said, even though he had a nail in his mouth.

"It's not enough…" I decided to interrupt "Umm, she only as 2… If she wants all her memories… She will need more…. She doesn't know what to think… That's why she came… Without asking any questions…." I took a deep breath and continued, "But… Even if we get all the feathers…. S-she won't remember…. Syaoran-san…" There was a long silence after my long speech.

"He will still look for them though. Syaoran will, to find the feathers and go to different worlds. Even though there are many challenges ahead." Fai said looking so calm and serious. Before he turned all cheerful and happy "At least let's wait for people while repairing the roof." He was smiling now and that was how Fai and Kurogane started arguing again.

"Welcome back!" Fai greeted cheerfully, before seeing Chunhyang's defeated face "Something… happened I guess" Chunhyang and Syaoran began to tell us what had happened, I listened… For a little while, I tried.

"Does it have to do with Sakura-chan's feather?" Fai's statement caught my attention. I closed my eyes, in deep thought.

"But.. Umm the feathers…. They were only recently scattered…. I-It doesn't match." I whispered

"The dimensions are different, so maybe time passes differently too." Fai explained, I nodded at his explanation going into my deep-thoughts mode and completely ignoring everything that was happening around me. How many worlds did we have to enter to collect all of Sakuras's feathers? How long would I last? And more importantly, that thing I had picked up a week before I entered Yuuko's shop, wasn't it a feather? But wouldn't Mokona have sensed it, if it was a feather?

"Oh Mokona. What is it?" That voice, I easily recognized. After all, who could forget the voice of the Dimension Witch. It seemed I wasn't the only one who was shocked though.

"I see so you want me to break the spell and go into the palace. But you don't have to ask me. Can't you use your spells, Fai?" I looked at Fai, who seemed totally unfazed by everything.

"I gave you the core of my powers." He explained

"The tattoo that I got is the 'core to keep in the powers'. Your powers, it is not." Yuuko replied. Did that mean that without the tattoo Fai was more powerful? Then why wasn't he helping us?

"But still, I have a rule about not using my spells without it."

"Fine. I'll send you something that can break the spell of the palace but I must get something of equal value." With that said Fai pulled out his staff and Mokona swallowed it and spat out a strange ball.

The boys were leaving to go to the palace and Chunhyang was throwing a tantrum because she wasn't allowed to go.

"No, you will wait here with Princess Sakura." Syaoran was so firm and forceful.

"I… I think I will stay too… If I go… I-I will be a burden to you…" I spoke softly, Syaoran simply nodded, as if he agreed. That was what made me feel truly useless. They were leaving, never once looking back.

"Because I'm just a child... and I can't use any powerful spells... Am I in the way?" Sakura gave Chunhyang a hug.

"No... Syaoran... He wouldn't do that... I-I think it's because..." But I trailed off. Staring at their retreating figures. He just didn't want us to get hurt.

* * *

**Yayyyyy... Next Update will be next week-ish, so not tomorrow but maybe the day after... Alright, maybe tomorrow, but most likely not.**


	4. Chapter 4

******Ummm, it's shorter... Oh yeah! I forgot to add a disclaimer to all my earlier chapters and I don't wanna get sued... **

**I don't own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

We just stayed standing there for so long waiting for some sign that the boys were safe. I stared quietly at the palace, completely ignoring Chunhyang's sobs, Sakura would be better than me at comforting her. My body was tense and I shifted slightly, hoping that the 3 of them wouldn't get hurt. After a while there was a strange noise coming from the palace, I sighed softly.

"H-Hey… Maybe we should, umm, go into town…. To take o-our minds off… things…" I said, my voice shaking slightly. Chunhyang gave me a small smile before grabbing Sakura's hand and taking both of us into town.

The town was strangely empty, but we spotted some of the townspeople heading into the Ryanban's palace. I didn't understand what was going on, but Chunhyang did.

"**THAT… THAT MAN!"** She exploded "**HE"S TAKEN CONTROL OF ALL THE VILLAGERS!" **With that said she instantly began heading back to her home.

"S-Shouldn't… we stop them?" I asked pointing to the bewitched townspeople.

"My mother had tools that could release people from spells that are cast on them." Chunhyang explained quickly. We had reached the house and Chunhyang was digging through a pile of strange magical tools. She pulled out a mirror, then grabbed Sakura and I, and pushed us to the Ryanban's palace.

When we reached the palace, I noticed something icky on the ground. It seemed like a strange liquid version of mud. Chunhyand didn't even pause for a second as she followed some of the straggling townspeople to the Ryanban.

"**EVERONE! WAKE UP!" **She yelled, a light coming out from the mirror, hitting the townspeople, who suddenly regained their senses.

"Chunhyang! Sakura! Chiko!" Mokona yelled, before somehow jumping over the heads off all the townspeople and landing on my lap. I nodded my head in greeting.

"My power is still weak, but as long as this mirror exists, you wil not be able to control the villagers anymore!" Chunhyang said, her face held an anger that a normal child, in my world, shouldn't have, but there was also a look of pure satisfaction on her face, most likely from having foiled the Ryanban's plans.

"Huh?" I turned my head to look at who had spoken and I inwardly grinned at seeing Fai,

"Why are there so many people here?" Fai asked smiling, as usual, despite his clothes being all burnt. Mokona suddenly jumped out of my lap

"You two are so slow!" Mokona yelled as it collided with Kurogane's forehead. I merely shook my head at their idiocy.

"… Hand over the feather." Syaoran's voice was firm and dark, "That is Sakura-hime's memory… Hand it over!" At Syaoran's statement the Ryanban was instantly begging for Syaoran to wait.

"With this thing, maybe we can bring back Chunhyang's mother! If… If I'm injured or dead, then it can't be done!" The Ryanban yelled, "By using its strong power, her mother will definitely!" I flinched, but not at the loudness of his voice, but at the murderous aura coming from Chunhyang's direction.

"YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED MY OMONI, WHO WAS TRYING TO PROTECT THE TOWN! OMONI SAID IT BEFORE! NO MATTER WHAT KIND OF POWER YOU USE, THE LIFE THAT IS LOST CANNOT BE RESTORED! **NO MATTER HOW MUCH I MISS HER, I CAN'T SEE HER ANYMORE!**" Chunhyang was yelling. I could see streams of tears running down her face and, to my surprise, I felt sadness for her and anger at the Ryanban for making an offer that he could never follow through with, but Chunhyang wasn't done with her rant, "But… HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TRICK ME!" If it wasn't for Sakura's arms hugging her, I was sure that Chunhyang would have ran to the Ryanban and killed him in the most brutal way she could.

"…Chunhyang, do you want revenge?" Syaoran asked. My head shot up, surely he didn't just ask the girl if she felt like killing someone. "It might help you erase the pain. But… This kind of person is not worthy enough for you to kill." I relaxed, Syaoran was still the same person after all.

"This kind of lowlife… He will dirty my hands if I hit him!" Chunhyang snapped. I looked at the Ryanban and right behind him was a woman with claws as nails. As the Ryanban begged for his life, he stepped backward and the woman's claws covered his face.

"How dare you imprison me inside this castle." She whispered in his ear, but her voice was one that everyone would be able to hear, even if they were in the noisiest room. "Give him to me, I will treat him very nicely." She said to Syaoran, as a black portal appeared behind her. She began dragging him in with her. "Don't worry. I will make sure you and your son receive a royal treatment in the Country of Spells." I closed my eyes, the past events were finally taking its toll on my body. Even though I had been able to do much more, I still had my random attacks of tiredness, this was the best I had been in years.

We were about to leave this country and Syaoran was busy saying his goodbyes, he was talking for all of us. It seemed they were done talking because Mokona had spread its wings and was beginning to suck us into another world. I could see the surprise and astonishment in all the villagers eyes, especially in Chunhyang.

"There are still things we have to do. Take care." With that said, we were transported to another world.

We landed in a strange world. It was shrouded with mist and there was no sign of anyone, or even anything. We had been walking for a little while before we stopped at a lake.

"Mokona… A-Are there any… feathers?" I asked the little puff ball that was sitting on my shoulder. Everyone was quiet as they waited to hear Mokona's reply.

"I detect a strong power." Mokona replied "In there." It said pointing at the lake.

"You're not expecting us to dive in there, are you?" Kurogane asked.

"Wait!" Sakura yelled, "Let me….. go" She was able to finish her sentence before falling into a deep sleep. Kurogane was able to catch her before she fell onto the ground. I shook my head slightly.

"Umm, Sakura… tried so hard…. T-to stay awake... before..." I murmured, in my head I was admiring the girl for her resilience.

"Well we should explore a bit!" Fai said cheerfully, with a bright grin. "Me and Kurogane can go!" Kurogane was left grumbling.

"I'm going to explore the lake a little…" Syaoran turned to me, "Can you look after Sakura while I'm gone?" I nodded quickly; glad I could finally be useful. But before they left, Syaoran set up a fire and Fai put his cloak on top of Sakura.

"M-Mokona…." I said when they had all left. "C-Can I, umm, talk to the Witch… of Dimensions?" Mokona gave me a happy smile before calling up the same circle that showed the Witch.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Umm, c-can I talk to you… without…" I whispered looking at Mokona. She simply nodded.

"Mokona, sleep." Mokona fell asleep, "What did you want to talk about?"

"C-Can I make a wish… I don't want to be useless…" I whispered "I-I'll pay with whatever I've got!" My voice rose slightly.

"That is a long-lasting wish. The price is too high for you to pay." She raised her hand, silencing anything I was about to say. "But there is something else inside of you. You, yourself have a power, that your body has used unnecessary energy to block." I remained silent, thinking over what she had just told me.

"W-Wait! Does that mean… My body used… Energy to block m-my power… A-And I am… dying because of that?" I asked, unsure of myself.

"You would have died either way, your body does have an incurable disease, but the feather inside of you halts its progress. If you hadn't picked up the feather, then you would have died in a week." The Witch explained. "I can unblock that power for you… For a price."

"What do I have to give?" For once my voice held no stutter or hesitation.

"Your remaining life." Again she silenced me by raising her hand. "You still will be alive, in a sense, the feather will not allow your body to die. You will still be 'alive' until the feather is taken out of you. You will be a living corpse, with no need for food or water to survive. Your body will stay fresh, but you will have no chance of a life afterward, if you choose to pay the price."

"I-I… I don't want to be useless anymore… T-They treated… me kindly…. I want to repay them…"

"Very well." Something was sucked out of my body and into the portal then a strange object flew out, covereing me with, then it began to shine, before disappearing. When I looked up, the portal had also disappeared. Just in time as well because Syaoran was just coming out of the lake.

"She… hasn't woken yet… A-and Mokona has fallen asleep…." I said after greeting him. He gave me a smile of thanks. "Y-You should dry… you're clothes… Y-You'll get a …cold…" I whispered

Sakura was waking while Syaoran was partially hidden behind a tree.

"H-Hello… Sakura-san…" I spoke softly, but I saw that she was only interested in Syaoran, so I did my best to tune out their conversation, to give them privacy. I looked at my hands and began thinking.

The Witch had given me powers, powers that I didn't know I had, powers that my body had been subconsciously blocking using my energy, causing my fatigue. My legs were ruined because I also had a disease, which my body couldn't fight off. I had been so close to death and I didn't even realize it. It was a great coincidence that I had found the feather… But how did she know? Even Mokona didn't sense a feather coming from me. But she was the Dimension Witch after all. And I couldn't die, unless the feather was taken out of me, I didn't need food or water to survive. Mokona shifted in my lap, before waking up.

"Chiko-chan is cold…" Mokona looked at me, it was genuinely worried.

"I-I'm okay…. You don't have to worry… about me…" I did my best to reassure it. And now it seemed my body was couldn't produce life anymore.

"The surface of the lake is shining?!" Syaoran's yell brought my attention to the lake, he was right, the light blinded me as I looked at the lake. Syaoran yelled at Sakura to wait before giving me a meaningful glance. I was to make sure she didn't follow him. I saw Sakura fall to her knees. She was sad and angry at herself for not being able to do anything herself.

"D-Don't worry… He'll be fine… " But Sakura seemed to be lost in a memory and she soon fell asleep. As I waited I felt something watching me. I turned my head and saw it was only Kurogane and Fai.

"H-He's down… there" I murmured pointing at the still-shining lake. Of course Syaoran eventually came out of the lake.

"Syaoran!" Mokona yelled, "Sakura is… SAKURA IS…!" Syaoran was extremely panicked now. "Fast asleep." Mokona finished happily. I suppressed a soft giggle as Syaoran fell in front of us. "Are you scared to death?! This is one of Mokona's special abilities. Super acting skills!" I giggled again before looking at what Syaoran had brought with him, a shining scale. Sakura began to stir and she woke.

"SYAORAN-KUN!" She yelled, jumping to her feet, "Syaoran-kun is in the lake!" She began running towards the lake, but luckily Syaoran was able to grab her shoulder before she jumped into the lake. I blinked in amusement.

"Hmm… Sakura-chan… We don't know what the journey will be like. I know you're worried because you don't have your full memory. Just try to enjoy this journey!" Fai ended with a sunny grin.

"Umm, S-Syaoran-san… What was i-in the lake?" I questioned, my curiosity piqued.

"Ah! There is a city under the lake!" I was stunned, Syaoran pulled out the scale that I was staring at before and Mokona confirmed that this was the power that was detected.

"That was pointless." Kurogane grumbled yawning.

"B-But… You got to relax… T-The other worlds… might not be this… peaceful. Y-You should enjoy it… While it lasts…" I said to Kurogane. My voice was so soft, I only just heard it, but Kurogane was a ninja, so I was sure he heard. Kurogane simply shrugged me off. Mokona spread its wings and sucked us into a different world.

* * *

**Next Update... Will be next week... Sorry I'm really busy this week and I'm not good at managing my time...**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Okay I lied... But that's because I couldn't get the story out of my head...**

**So yeah, I still don't own Tsubasa... This is fanfiction...**

* * *

The new world we landed in was cold. I had landed on top of Kurogane and I instantly started shivering, because the clothes I wore weren't suitable for this weather. My teeth were chattering, pretty loudly and Kurogane seemed to grumble something inaudible before pulling me into his cloak. Though it was slightly warmer, it still wasn't enough.

"Oi kid!" Kurogane snapped at Syaoran, "We need to get inside." Syaoran blinked and saw the bulge in Kurogane's cloak, Syaoran led us into a pub, where we easily stood out, Fai had been pushing my empty wheelchair, that Kurogane instantly dumped me in when he noticed I wasn't shivering anymore.

When we were inside Fai sat down and ordered some food and water.

"Is it all right? This meal…" Syaoran whispered to Fai, "We don't have any of this country's currencies." It was obvious Syaoran was doing his best to only talk to Fai, but everyone on our table had heard.

"That's okay!" Fai beamed, was he going to suggest something stupid? I wondered, "Isn't it Sakura-chan?" Sakura wasn't the only one who was confused as Fai led her to a table that was playing a strange card game, where the crowns were the highest cards you could get.

"F-Fai-san… You should make Sakura… Play a g-…." I was cut off when Sakura got the highest hands, over and over again. So I merely stood by and watched her play this game while Mokona was feeding me bits of food.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WON EVERY SINGLE TIME! WHAT'S GOING ON? ARE YOU CHEATING?" Yelled one of the people that were playing against Sakura in the game of cards. Everyone's attention instantly snapped to the table.

"We don't have time to cheat. If you are not happy about it, please talk to the man in black over there." Fai grinned happily, sweeping all of Sakura's winnings into a bag, while somehow, at the same time, pointing in Kuroganes direction. Kurogane gave one of his best glares at the men who wanted to complain. Needless to say, there were no complaints. I cracked a small smile.

Sakura rejoined our table to eat and the waiter came over to talk with us.

"Have you decided where to go yet?" The mustached man asked

"No, not yet." Syaoran replied calmly.

"Well… I'll give you some advice don't go North." The atmosphere suddenly went dark, "There is a terrifying legend in the northern country."

"W-What kind of… legend." Somehow the man was able to hear my whisper.

"Long ago, there was a castle in the northern country. There lived a beautiful princess with golden hair. One day a bird flew to the princess's side. It gave her a shiny feather and said: 'There is a strong magic within this feather. It will give you mysterious powers." Our whole group exchanged quick glances, it was obvious that we were going north now. The man continued talking "The princess got the feather. After that, the King and Queen died suddenly. The princess became the master of the castle. And then, as though attracted by the feather, children living outside the castle started disappearing, one by one. They never returned."

"I guess that there is indeed a castle like that in the northern country, but this story is a legend passed down for hundreds of years so the castle should be in a ruin." Syaoran pointed out logically.

"A-And… Because of this s-scary legend… We shouldn't go to the n-northern country?" I asked stuttering

"No." He replied strongly, "The children have started disappearing again."

Syaoran politely thanked the man for his advice, before we left to find new clothes. I was wearing an emerald dress, that apparently matched my eyes, I didn't understand because I hadn't looked at my own reflection in so long. I also had a petticoat and a heavy coat, to protect me from the cold. Using our money, we had gotten 3 horses, Sakura sat with Syaoran and I was with Fai. Mokona had sucked up my wheelchair, saying it would be fine and it instantly snuggled into my coat.

"A shiny feather that brings power. Sounds like one of Sakura-chan's feathers to me." Fai said with a small smile on his face. Fai's arms were wrapped around me, strong, warm arms, "It's okay, I won't let you fall." He whispered only to me, I nodded, not trusting myself to talk, because of my fear of being unable to even hold on the horse myself. We journeyed for a while, Fai making small talk with everyone, except me because I had tuned out and was staring at the trees which looked dead.

"And what about you Chiko-chan? What type of weather is it like in your country?" Fai asked me happily.

"Umm… It has 4 months…. Winter… I-is really cold… S-Summer can get really… hot…" I muttered

"So it's like Kurogane country!" Fai beamed, we eventually reached a sign, the letters were strange, but to me it looked like English.

"Spirit…" Both Syaoran and stated at the same time. I blushed ducking my head when Fai and Mokona started complimenting us.

"Hey. It's not the time to be joking around." Kurogane always noticed things first, such as how the town was completely deserted and how the townspeople were looking at us from their windows.

"W-We aren't welcome… here…." I murmured and I noticed a little girl, holding a cat-like doll in her arms, standing in front of a doorway, it seemed Syaoran had noticed her too.

"Hello. I want to ask you something about this town…" But Syaoran was quickly cut off, when the girl's mother came out and scolded the girl for being outside.

"Guess this has to do with what we've heard in the bar. If we can't talk to anyone we won't be able to confirm whether the legend is real or not even if we wanted to." Fai smiled, even though this was serious. I was distracted by noises of running, that was coming towards us. Many men had appeared in front of us with guns, the horses were startled and I would've fallen if Fai hadn't tightened his grip on me. I gave him the smallest smile and he beamed at me.

"WHO ARE YOU!" A man, who was obviously in charge of the group, yelled at us, pointing his gun at us.

"We are travelling around the world to investigate old legends and architectures." Syaoran suddenly said.

"What are you investigating those for?!" It was obvious that this man wasn't convinced.

"We want to write a book." Syaoran was the picture of innocence. I giggled softly, his reply was so unexpected and Kurogane's face was hilarious. I felt Mokona wriggle on my lap and was distracted for a little.

"That's right!" Fai suddenly yelled cheerfuly, "This is my sister and that boy is my assistant." He said pointing to Sakura and Syaoran, "This is my servant," Kurogane was about to protest, but I gave him my best glare and he fell silent. "And this little girl in front of me is my niece!"

"STOP!" A man that some of the other townspeople called 'doctor' yelled, "How dare you point rifles at innocent travellers!" The man who had led the group tried to talk to the doctor, "Precisey, because they came from a different land we should not be impolite!" He finally looked at us, through his glasses. "I apologize for our rudeness, travellers. Welcome to 'Spirit'." The doctor led us into his home; Kurogane had to carry me again because we didn't want Mokona to come out yet.

"My name is Kyle Londart, I am a doctor on this village." He introduced himself. Syaoran thanked him for letting us stay at his place, "Please don't mention it. This place used to be an inn, there are many vacant rooms." Suddenly another man barged into the doctor's house and started yelling. All the yelling was starting to hurt my ears again, I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the conversation but failed, miserably.

"Please, before we continue our conversation, may we get my niece into a room? She has a really weak body and travelling so far has made her tired." Somehow Fai had become observant and noticed that I didn't like all the yelling that was happening.

"Ah! Of course! There are rooms upstairs, they are all empty." Doctor Kyle said, of course Kurogane carried me up to a spare room and dumped me onto the bed then went back downstairs. Seeing as there was nothing else to do, I fell asleep.

_There was darkness everywhere, nothing was there, there was no-one, just the dark, the Abyss. This was the place where everything you hated about yourself was stored; at least that was my description of this place. Another version of me appeared; she had blood-red hair and looked more like an animal than human. She seemed to laugh at my pitifulness, I couldn't even move away anymore, but in a way I was glad she was here. I couldn't stand being alone, by myself, especially after everything I had experienced, being alone was the worst thing that could happen to me. It seemed she sensed what I was thinking and with ease turned away from me and started to walk away. I couldn't even summon up the strength to call her back. This was how weak and useless I was, I couldn't even stop __**myself**__ from leaving me. So I sat there in the darkness…_

I woke the upper half of my body shooting up, faintly I heard a thud coming from everywhere in the room, as though many things had fallen at once. I was panting softly and I heard footsteps running towards my room. Syaoran, Fai and Kurogane appeared in my doorway.

"Are you okay? We heard a thud coming from your room!" Syaoran looked really worried.

"Umm… I'm okay… I just had a n–nightmare…" I shivered slightly, I didn't even remember what my nightmare had been about.

"Oh… Is that it?" Syaoran looked relived and Kurogane had to carry me downstairs to eat breakfast. All the boys were looking out the window, staring at the snow, until Sakura came in. It seemed I was not the only one who had a strange dream.

"MY CHILD!" A cry from outside caused us all to react, Mokona spat my wheelchair back out and we instantly went back outside. "MY CHILD IS GONE!" A woman stood there, she was holding the same doll that the little girl, we tried to talk to yesterday, had been holding. There was chaos, the man who had led the attack against us was interrogating the woman.

"So it wasn't a dream…" Sakura murmured a little louder than necessary

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" The man turned to Sakura and tried to yell at her, but Syaoran stood in the way.

"Last night, in the snow, I saw a woman with golden hair, wearing a white dress. She walked by with black birds flying around her." Sakura's statement only caused more panic amongst the townspeople. People began trying to accuse us but Dr. Kyle stepped in to defend us.

"These people didn't leave the house last night! For the sake of emergency patients, my room is situated right beside the entrance. I would know if anyone goes out at night." Though the doctor was able to stop any complaints, it was obvious to all of us that the townspeople didn't trust us.

"Come, let's go back. Breakfast is ready."

During breakfast they were all discussing the legend of the golden haired princess. Talking about how the children never returned to their homes. I tuned out and I would have stayed ignorant to reality for a while but I felt my wheelchair being pushed away.

"W-What's…. happening?" I asked Fai

"Syaoran wants to learn about the history of this country!" Fai said grinning happily despite what had happened this morning. How did he always keep smiling?

"That too, but I just want to confirm something." Syaoran said, just as we approached the mayor's house. We were let in without too much trouble and we were talking to the mayor.

"Twenty-one children have gone missing…" The mayor was truly concerned about the welfare of his villagers.

"I-Is there no clue… As to how they disappeared and w-where they went?" I asked softly.

"Nothing. This time as well…." He looked heartbroken that he was unable to find the culprit, "Several years ago, the weather became very unstable. Our harvest isn't as good as before. Not only that, the children are disappearing even though the adults have warned them. Just like the legend 300 years ago…" The mayor out his head into his hands, that was a position I had used many times before.

"When did the children start disappearing?" Syaoran asked, he seemed like a detective, always asking questions.

"About two months ago. A child went to pick some berries and didn't return and then, it's either one gone missing or three children gone missing at the same time. The adults have already warned them many times not to go out with strangers after dark. But there is nothing strange at all, The children have just vanished into thin air." He handed Syaoran a book, "This is a book about the history of this country. It has recorded the legend of Princess Emeraude in detail. I've read it many times, but I couldn't find any clue about the present incident. After you are finished writing your book, please leave the town immediately. Before the inevitable happens." The mayor was an emtremely caring person, he even wanted us, mere strangers, to stay safe.

"Thank you. But, there are things we have to do." Syaoran was confident when he spoke and we left the mayor's house. Syaoran led us to the princess's castle, but it was surrounded by a rushing river

"The river was here 300 years ago. I wonder how they entered the castle in the past." Syaoran muttered, still reading the book. We started to leave, because there was no way that the children could have crossed the river. I looked up and saw someone going in the direction we had just left.

"Ah- It's Mr Glosman… What is he doing here?" Fai wondered out loud.

"There isn't anything over there. Other than the castle-?"Syaoran murmured.

* * *

**Sorry... Next update will be next week... I haven't finished my assessment yet and it's due on Friday...**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

We had returned to see that the search party had been unsuccessful. Also Dr. Kyle had been to see some of the children.

"Visiting patients?" Syaoran asked the doctor.

"Yes." Dr. Kyle was walking toward us, "That child is a good friend of the missing child. She got quite a shock…" He was such a kind person, I thought as I looked at the child that was crying and holding a toy bunny. "Did you borrow the book?"

"Yes, I got it from the mayor." Syaoran responded showing Dr. Kyle the book.

"Whether it's witnessing the princess or something else, please tell me all that you've learnt. Hopefully we'll be able to find the children soon." The doctor sounded so concerned, but not the type of concern I had seen Syaoran show others, his concern seemed fake or at the very least, forced. For some reason it was easier to read people, by facial expressions or body language, than usual, but then again this was the first time I had gotten real friends, so maybe I understood more.

We had reached the house and Syaoran was reading the book while Kurogane and Mokona were fighting… Again. I was reading the book over Syaoran's shoulder. We were inside one of the rooms Dr. Kyle had so kindly offered us.

"What does it say?" Fai suddenly asked

"There something written in the book about the time when Princess Emeraude ruled the country. 300 years ago the weather became very unstable. The crops couldn't grow. People were poor." Syaoran read with such ease.

"Does it say anything about the feather that was 'brought' by the bird?" Fai was actually asking relevant questions. Fai and Syaoran continued talking about the book and when they fell silent I had to speak up.

"Y-You can't be too sure…. I know… from experience… B-Books don't always… tell the truth…" Syaoran looked at me with such intense eyes, before quickly looking away when he saw how embarrassed I was.

"Yeah… Machiko-san is right… What books say isn't always the truth." Syaoran confirmed what I just said.

At night, Sakura and I were sharing a room. Sakura was staring out at the window, watching the snow.

"F-From the way you're… acting, i-it's obvious…. You've never s-seen snow before… Have you?" I asked her, amused by her child-like innocence.

"I don't know…" She responded softly, I instantly felt bad, because I had forgotten she had lost all her memories. "But… Its cold, maybe the children who went missing are suffering from the cold. The only one who saw the princess is me. Maybe something else will happen as well. I must try to stay awake." It seemed Sakura had forgotten about me already, so I lay down and closed my eyes.

_The darkness was here again, I was so lonely, where was everyone? Why did I have to be the only one there? No-one wanted me. No-one even remembered I was there anymore. Even Sakura had forgotten about me, even though I was right next to her. Not to mention I was a burden. __**She **__was happy to always remind me that I was the weakest link. But in the end, even my tormenter forgot about me. I was too pathetic to even bully. This was why no-one wanted to even know me. The only reason the group knew me was because I was being selfish, I wanted to join them, but I had nothing to offer but my disabilities, my selfishness and my uselessness. __**She **__kept whispering in my ear, 'You are nothing. You don't even exist. That is the level of your pitifulness. They acknowledged you because you helped them pay the price. No reason other than that, who would want someone like you?'_

"W-"A_ strange voice entered my abyss. __**She **__hissed like a feral cat, her whispers increased to shouts "YOU ARE USELESS! NO-ONE, NOTHING WANTS YOU HERE OR ANYWHERE! YOU'RE BETTER OFF DEAD!"_

"Kid! G-" _Another voice joined in with the first one, there was too much noise, this was supposed to be my safe place, my sanctuary, at least it was before __**she **__arrived, but now the noise was echoing, bouncing off non-existent walls. __**She **__turned to me with an evil face, a face that promised my demise, __**her **__claws extended as she began to head towards me, __**her **__hand was raised, poised to strike me._

"**WAKE UP!" **Light blinded me I had to close my eyes again; I felt my whole body suddenly fall, before arms wrapped around me, stopping my fall. I was shaking, there was something wrong and I didn't know what.

"Kid, put the furniture down." A voice muttered into my ear. I didn't understand, how could I hold things? I didn't have hands.

"Machiko-san, please try to relax!" I tried, but there was something in the corner of my mind that made me feel uncontrollable fear. It took a while for me to calm down and I heard a loud thud, like multiple objects were falling to the ground, but I still couldn't stop shivering, I felt myself being lowered into my wheelchair and I opened my eyes. Kurogane had been carrying me again, the room was a mess, the furniture was tipped over and it looked like a tornado had gone through it.

"W-W-What h-happened?" I asked, stuttering more than usual.

"You tell me…" Kurogane grumbled, though I could feel his concern for me.

"We came in to wake up you two! Then we saw the whole room was floating! You were floating too!' Fai yelled, he didn't seem too shocked by what had just happened.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Syaoran asked he was extremely worried, about me?

"I… don't r-remember…" It was true. I couldn't remember what had caused me to feel such fear.

"Was it a nightmare?" Syaoran asked quickly.

"I-I don't know!" I yelled suddenly, they all looked at me, slightly shocked at my sudden outburst, "I… I don't know…. I d-don't remember a-anything that happened last n-night…. so p-please stop asking…" My hands were still shaking.

"Do you know where Sakura went?" Fai asked me softly, like I was a fragile doll. I looked around, he was right Sakura was gone. Syaoran looked down-trodden when he saw that I had no idea what was going on.

"ALL YOU FOREIGNERS COME OUT NOW!" Someone yelled, "MORE CHILDREN WENT MISSING AGAIN! SEVEN OF THEM THIS TIME!"

"Wait!" Dr. Kyle yelled "They didn't go outside last night!"

"WHERE IS THE OTHER ONE?!"

"She's not in her room." Syaoran responded, even though I had fallen asleep last night, it felt like I had been awake for days, but for some reason, the thought of going to sleep scared me. Suddenly Syaoran kicked a gun out of the loud-person's hands. Kurogane caught the gun and pinned down the loud-person and pointed the gun at his head.

"If you dare to use force first, you shouldn't complain if you were to die." Kurogane had an evil look on his face, a face that promised death. It seemed familiar and, for some reason, scared me, even though it wasn't directed at me. There was some yelling going on around me, but I couldn't get that expression out of my head, there was something about it that reminded me of that uncontrollable fear I had this morning.

"The one who is the most important to me is missing as well. Syaoran's strong voice broke any thoughts that had occupied my mind beforehand.

When we returned to Sakura's and my room I lay back on my bed, thinking. I found my powers, but I couldn't use it, without making myself a nuisance. What was the point of giving up my life for a useless power, a power that I had no control over? Either way I was still the weakest link in this chain.

"I'm terribly sorry. The villagers were too rude…" Dr. Kyle apologized, even though he had done nothing.

"That's all right. Everyone was just really worried about the missing children." Syaoran reassured him.

"But even Sakura-chan has gone missing…" Dr. Kyle had that same feeling of concern.

"D-Do you have a p-patient?" I asked quietly, noticing his bag on the table.

"I want to see how the rest of the children are doing." Dr. Kyle murmured before leaving.

"I-I think I will stay… I d-don't feel well…" I muttered keeping my head down. Syaoran looked at me again. I must have been pale because he agreed instantly. I spent my time alone trying to control my powers but I couldn't even move anything. I really was a failure, but out of the corner of my eye I saw a chair move. Excitement bubbled up inside of me and the furniture around me seemed to be alive. It seemed my powers reacted to my emotions. I gave myself a true smile but I heard the door start to open. Everything was still floating around and I quickly moved the things back to where they were supposed to be. Luckily it was only Syaoran.

"D-Did something…." Syaoran completely ignored me as he ran off to Dr. Kyle's room. Just in time as well because the door was starting to open again, this time it was Dr. Kyle. It seemed like they were talking about something important, judging by Dr. Kyle's reactions to what Syaoran was saying.

Night came and I was left home alone. Everyone was gone, even Dr. Kyle was gone. I couldn't help but feel even more left out. They had just left without telling me anything, I wasn't important enough for them to even share their plans with me. I heard a loud noise from the castle, it sounded like the castle was crumbling and breaking. Sometime later, early in the morning the children had arrived back home, every single one of them. The group had returned as well.

"I-I'm glad… None of you a-are hurt…" None of them saw the pain in my eyes but then again I had spent my whole life hiding my emotions, making sure no-one knew what I was thinking, after years of practice, I had honed that skilled till it was perfect.

"Looks like everyone is happy!" Mokona stated looking at all the villagers greeting the children,

"Dr. Kyle didn't hurt any of the children." Fai murmured softly. I felt Mokona sit on my lap, I gave it a weak smile.

"He needed them to do the labor work for him. He wouldn't intentionally hurt them." Kurogane replied.

"But, Dr. Kyle hypnotized them. Sakura-chan said she saw Princess Emeraude. What's that about? Did the doctor hypnotize her too?" Fai asked, looking at the sleeping girl, "Is that the power of the feather?"

"If that is the case Mokona would sense it instantly." Mokona replied instantly

"Maybe what Sakura saw was the ghost of Princess Emeraude." Syaoran said, "From the time when she was very young, Princess Sakura could see those who passed away and communicate with them." After that I stopped listening. The sad thing was, I learnt more about the situation from this one conversation, than I had in my stay in this world. Suddenly Sakura woke up.

"There is… someone spying on us, all this time… What's going on?" Sakura muttered to herself, "I need to see Princess Emeraude one more time!" With that we left the house.

"I can't sense her. Princess Emeraude… She isn't here." Sakura was pacing, there was great confusion in her eyes

"Yuuko said this before. When the thing that a ghost worries about no longer exists, the ghost will disappear." Mokona said seriously.

"S-She was… genuinely worried about the children w-wasn't she?" I admired Princess Emeraude. She was just a genuine kind person.

Mokona sucked us into another world, my ears were assaulted with noise.

"Welcome! Welcome to Outo country!" Some girls greeted us with much cheerfulness. They instantly surrounded us, two of them grabbed Sakura and Syaoran, Fai was hugging one and Kurogane looked so out of place in this scene.

"Why are you hugging me? Go bother the kid." Kurogane grumbled to the girl who was hanging onto him, instantly her eyes widened when she spotted me, running over to me she hugged me and started asking thousands of questions. Only one caught my attention.

"Ah, your clothes are weird. Are you all from another world?" One of the girls asked

"Are there other people in this country that came from different worlds too?" Syaoran yelled.

"Of course! Many people come from other worlds to visit our country! Have you registered yet?" Now her question was met with confusion from everyone.

"That's not good! We have to take them to the city hall immediately!" They started herding us to the city hall to get registered.

"Welcome to Outo country! Please fill in your names here." The woman held out a piece of paper, "It's alright if you use a different name than the one you used before."

"We can use pseudonym?" Syaoran asked, I was also confused, what was the point of filling in your name if it wasn't even real?

"Alright, I'll just fill in everyone's names then." I tried to look at what Fai was writing down, but it seemed he was drawing something and judging by Syaoran's reaction it was most likely something embarrassing. The 'adults' continued to discuss business before, we sold our clothes from the country of Jade and Koriya.

The house was mostly empty, but there was a couch which Sakura instantly fell asleep on, a few chairs and other pieces of furniture. The house was quite big; it was a two-story house, around the same size as my old house.

"Lucky that they were willing to buy the clothes we brought in the Jade country and in Koriya." Fai said happily.

"Some countries treat clothes from other countries as treasures." Syaoran responded

"Did you learn that when you were travelling with your father?" Fai asked, I felt a pang of jealousy, he got to travel around the world with his father, I would give anything just to have my father home once in a while.

"Is it alright to be this relaxed? Maybe someone is spying on us right now." Kurogane always had to be pessimistic or realistic, but then again someone in our little travelling group had to be.

"Hmm, but you can't be all tense every minute of the day! You should loosen up once in a while!" Fai said while he was rolling around on the ground.

"YOU'RE WAY TOO RELAXED!" Kurogane yelled looking extremely pissed off.

"You're t-too loud…. K-Kurogane-san…" I muttered under my breath.

"So, now we have a place to stay, next… Mokona." For some reason it was always Fai who brought us back to the more serious side of our conversations. Mokona began wriggling in my lap.

"Although it's very faint, I can sense the power of Sakura's feather. There is a feather in this country." Mokona replied. There was a loud noise and a strange black shadow-like monster appeared.

"Wow! We just moved in and there's already an unexpected guest. We didn't invite you here you know." The monster didn't reply, it moved and attack Syaoran, they moved swiftly, but somehow the monster was able to scratch Syaoran's right shoulder. I felt adrenaline running through my body and mentally lifted a chair and threw it at the monster, distracting it and allowing Syaoran to give the finishing blow.

"Good job!" Fai congratulated Syaoran, "A reception team full of cute girls, and a beautiful home for us… I thought this was a friendly country, but it's pretty dangerous too!" Suddenly the monster that we had just defeated disappeared.

"T-This… is indeed… a very d-dangerous country…." I whispered softly.

"I'm standing guard tonight. Get some sleep." Kurogane said before going to lean on a wall.

"I-I might…." I faded off quickly and closed my eyes, pretending to sleep.

The next morning Syaoran, Fai and I went back to the city hall. Fai and Syaoran moved up to talk to the woman.

"Hello, last night you were quite active weren't you? You earned a reward." She looked at us and seeing our confused faces she continued, "Didn't you defeat a Kiji?"

"H-How did you know?" I asked softly.

"It's the municipality's job to keep track of the whereabouts of the Kiji." She responded calmly

"This so called 'Kiji', what kind of thing is it?" Syaoran asked. The woman launched into a long explanation about what Kiji were, then after that they began to talk about jobs before we finally left.

"W-We're back…" I murmured, along with Fai and Mokona, though my voice was easily drowned out by the two of them.

"Did Kuro-woofy stay at home like a good boy?"

"I TOLD YOU! DON'T CALL ME LIKE YOU'RE CALLING A DOG!" Their conversations were always the funniest to listen to.

"Hey, we have decided on our jobs. Syaoran-kun and Kuro-woofy will defeat Kiji's to earn money." Fai smiled as he did his best to explain.

"F-Fai-san… You need more i-information than that…." I whispered to him, he simply gave me a bright smile and waved me off.

"Kid explain." Kurogane muttered, turning to Syaoran. Syaoran gave a rather detailed version of everything we had learnt.

"Ow, Kuro-woofy doesn't care about me anymore!" Fai whimpered, you could see the gloomy aura surrounding him.

"STOP THIS NONSENSE ALREADY!" Kurogane yelled at Fai, before turing back to talk to Syaoran, "I see, Kiji hunter eh? Sounds interesting, but will you be okay? We don't know how powerful these 'Kiji' things are yet. But there are people that specifically deal with them and they are paid to do it, that means this job isn't for amateurs." Kurogane lifted up Syaoran's fringe, "You. Your right eye can't see anything."

To say I was shocked, would be an understatement. I always thought I knew Syaoran enough to be able to tell when he was hiding a big secret or not, but now it seemed that he was hiding something all this time and I had been unable to read it. My skills were deteriorating fast and I also missed out on the rest of the conversation.

"Get to bed." Kurogane grunted, I sighed softly and closed my eyes, "I mean it, sleep." Did that mean he knew what I did last night? But I couldn't sleep, there was something wrong and it appeared every time I went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**So I realised... I kinda forgot to do the review replies, and I need to learn how to spell... I'm gonna put review replies at the bottom, unless I decided to PM people. You know I only just learnt how to PM people... -_-" Oooooh well! It's really late... I cant be bothered to reply to reviews... Net chapter okay?**

* * *

There were strange noises, I didn't want to get up, but these voices just would be silent long enough for me to go back into a deep sleep. I opened my eyes to see that Syaoran, Kurogane and Fai had all changed into Outo's normal clothing. Not to mention the house seemed to have more furniture than before. I had slept through a lot of things.

"Good morning Chiko-chan!" Fai greeted me when he saw that I was awake, "Here's your clothes!" He threw me a bundle of clothing.

"You woke up?" Syaoran asked Sakura

"We used the money that we got from killing the Kiji last night to prepare all this, we also changed into this country's clothes. But I wonder how to wear that thing that Kuro-ron is wearing." Fai beamed at everyone.

"It's a Hakama." He responded shortly.

"A-Ah! I-I recognize them…." I whispered, "B-But Fai-san… What are y-you wearing?"

"This is the clothes I should wear dor my job. I want to open a café here. We can gather ll types of information from the customers this way. That's what the girl from city hall said." Fai grinned, "Let's start this café together."

"Okay, I've never done this before but I will work very hard." Sakura replied.

"I-I know how to cook… but I…" I paused slightly, "I will try my best."

Sakura and I changed, Sakura was the waitress and I became a part-time chef.

"Is Syaoran-kun doing this as well?" Sakura asked

"No, Kurogane-san and I will be doing some other work." Syaoran responded.

"Be careful and don't get hurt." The two of them were so cute together; I could see why Syaoran liked Sakura so much. Suddenly Mokona spat out a plate, it was filled with strange puffy white things that I somewhat recognized.

"These are chocolate custards! There is chocolate inside so you should eat it while it's hot!" Mokona yelled happily, already getting ready to eat one.

"I don't want it." Kurogane grunted, Fai went up to him and stuck a piece in his mouth. "WHA THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Kurogane yelled.

"Kurogane ate it! I must tell Yuuko!" Mokona yelled again, I smiled softly, it didn't taste bad, in fact the chocolate tasted really nice.

Kurogane and Syaoran were out Kiji hunting, while Sakura and Fai were designing our café; I was cooking, messing around with my powers. Kurogane came bursting in, making me flinch violently and drop whatever had been floating around the room, but Kurogane didn't seem to have noticed.

"How dare you… give me that weird name!?" Kurogane yelled at Fai, as usual.

"Welcome back! That girl working in the city hall said that we could use pseudonyms! But I didn't know the language of this country. So I drew this!" Fai held up a picture of a big dog and a little dog, "The names become 'Big Doggie' and "Little Doggie'. See? And Sakura-chan, Chiko-chan and I are…" Fai started drawing again and held up a drawing of a big cat, a little cat and a mouse, "'Big Kitty', 'Little Kitty' and 'Little Mouse'." He also held up the café's logo which we had been working on, a cat.

"DAMN YOU… IS YOUR BRAIN ONLY FILLED WITH RUBBISH?! LET ME CUT IT OUT AND CLEAN IT FOR YOU!" Kurogane yelled, chasing him around.

"Wow! This is a very cut café! You place is great 'Little Doggie'-san!" A strange woman yelled as she entered our shop, "Oh sorry! My name is Nekoi and my partner is Shiyuu! Nice to meet you all!" We all introduced ourselves.

"It smells good." Her companion commented.

"We made some chocolate cake. Our café will be in business tomorrow, but if you don't mind, please try some now." Fai grinned.

"We'd love too!" Both of them yelled at once.

"Yummm…. We must tell this to the other Kiji hunters!" Shiyuu said, still happily eating.

"You guys just arrived to the Outo country right?" The Nekoi asked Sakura.

"Yes, we arrived yesterday." Sakura responded.

"Those so-called Kiji broke into our home right after we moved in. It really took us by surprise. When the girl in the city hall explained to us about Kiji, she mentioned something about the class of a Kiji." Fai suddenly chimed in.

"Yup! The power of the Kiji is divided into seven classes, 'I' is the most powerful followed by 'Ro', 'Ha', 'Ni', 'Ho', 'He' and "To' in descending order….." Nekoi launched into a long rant about the different classes of Kiji.

"That would mean that the strongest Kiji is'I' level 1." Syaoran's voice broke me out of my dream world.

"Yup! Everyone is training hard every day so that they can defeat a 'I' level 1 Kiji someday." She said with a large smile.

"That means, the' Ha' from last night is somewhere in the middle of the scale." Fai had a better attention span than I did because he was able to pay attention to all that while I just easily drifted off.

"But that's strange. The ones that invade people's homes should be at least a 'Ro'," Just then their dog suddenly lifted its head up, as if it was sensing something.

"Another Kiji has appeared nearby! He can sense the presence of Kiji's. Thanks for the treat, it was super delicious!" She yelled

"How much is it?" Shiyuu asked.

"It's on the house as long as you come back and tell us more things, okay?" Fai smiled

"Yeah, we'll definitely come back." Shiyuu agreed.

"I-I think…. They w-will be regular customers…" I murmured.

"Mokona, do you sense the presence of a feather?" Syaoran asked.

"I can sense it but it's very weak. I can't even pin-point the location." Mokona responded.

"We should be able to gather more information by working as Kiji hunters. We will definitely know more." Syaoran said.

"Mokona will also try the hardest to pi-point the location of the feather." Mokona grinned.

"I-I think… he tries his best… just for you…" I whispered to Sakura, if anything she looked even more concerned.

"Let's have dinner!" Mokona yelled, "Chiko made really yummy food! I wanna eat!" I blinked and nodded.

After dinner was done Syaoran had retreated into his room. I turned to Sakura and started to teach her how to make hot chocolate.

"Y-You should make some for Syaoran-san… It's called h-hot chocolate… It's a d-drink that will keep you warm… and I-I think that… he would like that…" I muttered, Sakura gave me a soft smile of appreciation, before going into Syaoran's room with the mug of hot chocolate. Everything seemed to be going well until Syaoran let out a loud yell.

"What was it?" Kurogane grumbled to Fai, who was already standing in the doorway.

"The so-called price is not as simple as you think. Even when someone told Sakura-chan what had happened between her and Syaoran-kun, it will be immediately erased from Sakura-chan's memory. The same thing will happen even if it's Sakura-chan herself who recalls it. Perhaps Syaoran already knew it would turn out this way." Fai was too serious, it didn't seem right anymore, "Searching for all the feathers… Once Sakura-chan recovers all her memories… Even though Sakura-chan might have doubt about her relationship with Syaoran-kun, the price paid is gone forever."

"That's why the kid never told the princess anything about his relationship with her." Kurogane said.

"H-He is still going to h-help her…. B-Because Syaoran-san… is kind…" I whispered.

"Let's go, you need your rest." Kurogane grunted, Fai beamed and walked off to his room, leaving Kurogane and I alone.

"W-Wait… I just wanted to know…. None of you were s-scared when… when my powers appeared… Why?" I asked quietly.

"The mage said he sensed 'a great power' inside of you. Now go to sleep." Kurogane voice was strong and there was the smallest hint of concern in his eyes. I nodded and Kurogane picked me up and dumped me into my bed. Then there were sounds of Kiji in the house, I perked up slightly, willing to go out and kill some myself.

"I can h-"I tried to protest, but he easily cut me off.

"You're tired, you work too hard." He stopped anything else I would have said and walked out of my room, most likely to help Syaoran with the Kiji that had broken in.

_There it was again, that darkness that I was so familiar with, but this time it wasn't so dark, it seemed like there were little streaks of light sneaking through the unseen walls and also __**she **__wasn't there. __**She **__was always there the second I entered, but for once I was allowed some time to prepare for __**her **__little sessions of torture. Where was __**she**__? It was strange because all those other times I had been dreading __**her **__arrival, but now I was wondering where she was._

"_Did you miss me?" __**Her **__voice echoed around this empty landscape, there was a strange weariness in __**her **__voice that I had never heard before._

"W-Why are you doing this to me? What… What have I d-done to you?"_ My voice sounded so small._

"_Well… Wouldn't you like to know?" __**She **__replied, "Fortunately, or unfortunately, I am g-"She was cut off, there was a massive explosion of light._

"Chiko-chan! I made breakfast!" Fai's voice woke me up, "Wow! Chiko-chan you are floating so high!" He was right, I was floating, literally 1cm from the roof. I was panicking, but I had to calm down in order to use my powers effectively, eventually I was able to make myself sit in my wheelchair and I went out to have breakfast. Fai's cooking was very good, but I realized that he made very sweet foods, like pastries. I would have to teach him how to make real food soon.

"Good morning!" Sakura yelled, "Sorry I over-slept!"

"That's alright. We haven't decided on our operating hours yet." Fai smiled happily.

"Y-You haven't fully recovered yet…." I mumbled

"Starting tomorrow, I will make myself get up early every day!" Sakura had a look of pure determination on her face.

"I-I'm sure you'll be able to do anything… W-We'll cheer for you…" I whispered.

"Syaoran Kuro-puu went to the city hall to collect their earnings. Last night Kiji's appeared again. They defeated them and now they're at the city hall." Sakura was shocked into silence, "You fell asleep last night. That's why you didn't know."

"Are they hurt?!" She yelled, extremely worried.

"S-Syaoran is fine… You don't n-need to worry…" I murmured, in an attempt to comfort her.

"I can't help but worry… Syaoran-kun tries so hard to get my memories back, but I can't do anything for him. Sometimes Syaoran-kun looks like he's very lonely." I didn't know how to respond to that, so I let Fai talk for me.

"There are some things you can do for him. Sakura-chan, you can smile at him. To Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan's smile is the best energy source." Fai was giving her a soft smile, he was also pushing her a plate of some of the breakfast he had made, "And… this is Sakura-chan's energy source. You are hungry, aren't you? Eat up!"

"It's good!" Sakura was eating quite fast, "Fai-san you are great! Not only can you draw, you can even cook!"

"Well knowing how to draw is crucial to setting up magical wards. As for cooking, it's similar to making potions… But 'Big Doggie' doesn't like my cooking…."

"I-I don't think… K-Kurogane-san likes anything y-you do..." I mumbled a small smile was on my face, "Umm Fai-san… I know we haven't o-open up yet… but I s-should get started… with the c-cooking…"

It was somewhat busy for a new café, it seemed Nekoi and Shiyuu had actually told other people about our little café, but luckily enough there weren't too many people and there were leftovers, just in case Kurogane and Syaoran were hungry. When we had run out of customers to serve Fai decided that he would teach Sakura how to cook some simple meals. In the middle of the lesson Syaoran and Kurogane had come back.

"W-Welcome back…" I greeted them, as did Fai and Sakura. Mokona instantly jumped into my lap and started begging for food.

"Y-You should be patient… We s-should all eat t-together…" I whispered and I saw Kurogane stomp past us looking really angry. "What h-happened to K-Kurogane-san?" I whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear me.

"We went to the city hall again, before we came back. Kurogane-san wanted to change his registered name but…" Syaoran told us the story. Fai burst out laughing at the end of the story.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?!" Kurogane yelled as he began to chase Fai around the house. By now I had grown used to seeing two grown men running around like children.

"S-Sometimes I wonder w-who the adults are in t-this group…" I muttered so that only Sakura and Syaoran could hear me. Syaoran let out an awkward laugh, but I could see he agreed with me.

We had run out of some supplies to run the café, so Fai and Kurogane had gone out shopping. Sakura, Syaoran and I were working at the café. There was no-one in the café anymore so I decided that I could go outside of the kitchen for a little while.

"So this is the place?" A voice called out, a man and a woman was standing at the doorway. Sakura and Syaoran quickly sat them down at a table.

"Are you 'Little Doggie'?" The man asked Syaoran, "I'm Ryuoh."

"My name is Souma." The woman introduced herself.

"I heard that you are very strong," Ryouh spoke, only to pull out his sword and attempt to hit Syaoran, luckily Syaoran was able to avoid the attack, "I want to see it with my own eyes!" He went to hit Syaoran again.

"You won't get away this time!" Ryouh yelled, I looked around me, our café was trashed.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura yelled

"No, Ryuoh!" Souma yelled, trying to stop him, but she had no control over him, as he started yelling out the name of his ultimate attack, I was about to intervene, but luckily for all of us, Shiyuu was there to stop Ryouh.

"What do you think you're doing in someone else's café?" He asked.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't stop Ryuoh… I have to take some responsibility too." Souma muttered she looked ashamed.

"When I told Ryuoh that I found a great café I slipped and told him that I had met some very strong guys." Shiyuu said, "That Ryuoh really likes to fight with strong people." His partner continued.

"Please eat while it's still warm." Sakura served up some leftover food.

"It's great!" Souma exclaimed, "Did you make them?"

"No, Fa… I mean 'Big Kitty' and 'Little Mouse' made them…" Sakura almost slipped out 'Big Kitty's' real name.

"N-No… It was mostly 'B-Big Kitty'…." I tried my best not to giggle at Fai's name. Ryuoh was cleaning up the mess he had made when he was attacking Syaoran.

"I want to eat too!" Ryuoh pouted like a little child.

"Don't worry. There's more." Syaoran replied, helping clean up as well.

"You are very strong! But your reaction is a bit slow on the right side." Ryuoh said, "You don't feel well?" Syaoran simply smiled and Ryuoh continued speaking, "But you are still very strong. That was awesome!"

"I would have lost for sure if we kept on fighting." Syaoran replied. He was a very modest boy.

"Wins or loses have no ifs. When you win, you win, when you lose, you lose." Ryuoh could be smart when he wanted to be, "You don't have to be so formal you know! In this country age doesn't matter much. Let's fight again next time!" But Ryuoh was obsessed with fighting.

"Oh have you heard about that rumour?" Souma asked Shiyuu

"Yeah, I heard it from the intelligence house's Erii." Shiyuu replied. Everyone seemed to know about this rumour.

"It's about the new Kiji, right?" Ryuoh yelled. I felt uneasy, there was something wrong, about the new Kiji and also I had a feeling that someone was watching us.

* * *

**Next chapter will hopefully be out by Sunday, maybe Saturday...**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**I made the deadline... Yay... Sooo tired, I had this whole chapter written out and then I had to change it, a bit, of course that wasn't much, then I realized that I should rewrite the whole chapter because it didn't seem right... I bet it still doesn't seem right... But I wanted you guys to see it on time. In my part of the country today is Sunday... And it's kinda late...**

* * *

No matter what I did the feeling of being watched did not fade away. It was like there was something following us.

"Umm… Are you K-Kiji hunters too?" I asked Ryuoh, still feeling unsafe.

"Yup! We've defeated 'I' level 5 before!" Ryuoh yelled back, obviously proud of his achievement

"Wow… T-That's amazing…." After all 'I' was the highest level, even though it was a level 5.

"Shiyuu-san even defeated an 'I' level 4!" Ryuoh said again.

"Y-You are… so strong, all o-of you…" I murmured. Syaoran then took over the conversation as I turned to look at Nekoi, who was busy eating all the scones we had made.

"Yum! Not only are the cakes good but the scones are great too!" Nekoi was happily eating away.

"I want one too!" Ryuoh yelled. I smiled softly and Syaoran went to get him some scones.

"Those two get along well." Nekoi said to both Sakura and I.

"Yeah." Sakura responded.

"I want to be friends with both of you too, can I?" Nekoi asked, I froze up slightly, Sakura was blushing.

"I'd love to!" Sakura finally responded Nekoi then turned too looked at me.

"I-I… S-Sure… I… want to b-b-be your f-friend too…" My voice was so soft and I stammered so much that I couldn't even make out what I was saying.

"Hahaha! You stuttering is so cute!" Nekoi beamed happily, before continuing to eat.

The small group soon finished eating, they ate quite a lot, especially Ryuoh.

"DELICIOUS!" Ryuoh yelled as he finished up eating.

"D-Does he have an i-inside voice?" I asked Souma softy, Souma sighed and shook her head.

"So this time the bills on Ryuoh!" Nekoi yelled getting ready to run away.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO PAY FOR EVERYONE'S MEAL?!" Ryuoh's voice grew even louder.

"If Shiyuu-san didn't stop you, you would've destroyed the whole café. Compared to the compensation costs this is much cheaper." My new friend was a rather sneaky person.

"Ryuoh, it's not a bad thing to fight in order to become strong. But to be able to avoid unnecessary battles is another way of proving one's strength as well." Souma said, sighing, I assumed she had said this plenty of times.

"Got it. But I want to know how strong I am. To be able to meet strong folks is my greatest happiness." Ryuoh said, for once he wasn't yelling. A strange feeling made me looked up and tense up, I wasn't the only one though, Mokona and Nekoi's dog had also reacted.

"THE KIJI'S ARE HERE!" Everyone yelled as they started to rush towards the entrance.

"Please stay here!" Syaoran yelled at Sakura, "Look after her for me." Syaoran said to me, I gave him a quick nod and he started to run off to join the other hunters.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura yelled, I tried to get her to move but she refused to budge.

"Sakura-san, it's not safe here, we have to move." For once I didn't stutter or hesitate, "Please, you can watch, but we need to get to a safer place!" There was a slight desperation in my voice that Sakura seemed to notice, but she ran outside and I followed her.

"This one is an 'I' level 4!" Souma yelled as she pulled out her weapons. I understood how Sakura felt now, an 'I' level 4 was a dangerous opponent and not to mention the moon was full.

"You guys stay put!" Ryuoh yelled as he pulled out his sword, I felt relieved because I knew that Ryuoh had defeated an 'I' level 5 before. Ryuoh swung his sword, it landed a powerful blow on the Kiji, tering it in half, however the Kiji started to reform.

"WAIT, SOMETHING'S WRONG!" Shiyuu yelled, "AN 'I' LEVEL 4 SHOULDN'T HAVE A MORPHING ABILITY!"

"WATCH OUT!" I yelled, the Kiji was right in front of Ryuoh, I quickly lifted up a chair and threw it, with deadly precision at the Kiji, just as Syaoran moved up and shielded Ryuoh from the blow. Syaoran looked up at me and gave me a quick nod, agreeing with what I had just done.

"Sorry, I was rash." Ryuoh muttered.

"That's okay. But, what is going on?" Syaoran asked, the Kiji went to attack both Syaoran and Ryuoh and both of them dodged in time, however the Kiji had a morphing ability. The Kiji suddenly was able to wrap an arm around Syaoran's leg and it smashed Syaoran into the ground.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura yelled, trying to run closer, but my powers were able to stop her.

"Don't go any closer! It's dangerous!" Nekoi yelled, pushing Sakura away.

"But! Syaoran- kun!" She yelled as she saw Syaoran getting flung around like a rag doll. Luckily Ryuoh was there and was able to slice the Kiji, making it release Syaoran.

"Where is you weapon?! You can't defeat an 'I' with your bare hands! Have you used any weapons before?" Ryuoh yelled as he hit the Kiji with another powerful slash. For some reason the Kiji just disappeared. When I saw that it was safe I released Sakura and she instantly ran up to Syaoran.

"Did you get hurt?" Sakura yelled.

"We are fine." Syaoran responded.

"N-No y-you're not…" I whispered softly, "W-We have a m-medical kit i-inside…"

"Mokona has already gotten it!" Mokona yelled bouncing towards us.

"T-The wounds don't s-seem very deep… Sakura-san… T-They'll need b-bandages and…" I continued instructing Sakura on how to take care of the boys.

"Machiko-chan, you know a lot, don't you?" Nekoi was amazed.

"N-No!" I yelled embarrassed, "I-I'm just u-used to doing t-this…" Syaoran looked at me carefully, but I made sure that my face hid everything I was thinking.

"Eh, I used this to block the Kiji's attack and…" Syaoran held out the badge where all the money was stored, the badge had a large gash on it, making it unusable, "Sorry."

"That's alright. We can get another one at the city hall. I have to thank you for saving Ryuoh's life." Souma responded.

There is something very wrong about this place. This country…" Shiyuu murmured to himself.

"T-This doesn't usually h-happen, does it?" I asked him softly

"No, this is the first time I've seen something like this happen." Shiyuu responded. I got that feeling again, the one where I felt like we were being watched. I looked upwards and saw a shadow on the moon.

"We are back!" Fai voice rang through the area, I looked and saw Kurogane carrying Fai like a sack of potatoes.

"Y-You're a l-little late… D-Did something happen?" I asked, they should have been back earlier.

"We ran into a few Kiji's so we are a bit late…" Fai replied before being suddenly dropped, Kurogane was staring at Souma, not caring that he had just dropped Fai.

"Souma… Why are you here?! Is Princess Tomoyo with you?" Kurogane yelled, obviously surprised, "Don't tell me Tente is here as well…" Souma looked so confused, it was like she had no idea what was going on.

"Umm… F-Fai-san… Are you okay?" I asked the man who was still lying on the floor.

"Uh, that was a bit of a surprise!" Fai said with a great smile on his face, I assumed he was fine so I turned my attention back to the conversation that Souma was having with Kurogane.

"My name is indeed Souma. But I believe that this is the first time we've met…" Souma trailed off uncertainly.

"I-I think 'B-Big Puppy' is a-a little tired after f-fighting all those Kiji… H-He c-can't think straight…" Luckily Kurogane was so surprised at seeing Souma that he didn't even respond to what I had said about him.

"Yes… We should go then…" Souma replied, they all began trickling out the gate.

"C-Come again s-soon…." I muttered

"We will!" Nekoi yelled, before running to catch up with her companion.

It turned out that Fai was hurt by the fall, though it wasn't severe, it still needed to be bandaged. I got Syaoran to wrap the bandages around Fai's ankle.

"Thank you very much Mr. Waiter." Fai said to Syaoran

"W-Why didn't you s-say that you w-were hurt b-before?" I asked him

"I didn't feel like I was hurt!" Fai beamed at me and I shook my head at his stupidity.

"Does Souma-san really look like Souma-san in Kurogane's world?" Sakura asked smiling softly.

"He was so surprised that he dropped Fai!" Mokona yelled, jumping onto Fai's head, Mokona statement caused Kurogane to start yelling and that caused my ears to ring.

"But," Whenever Fai spoke seriously, you had to listen because it would be important, "A person in different worlds are indeed different, just like what the Witch said, "Two people might look similar but they are two different people. So that means we'll meet the people, we've met in previous worlds, again."

"Did y-you find what y-you needed in t-the bar?" I asked Fai

"Oh right, we brought some souvenirs," Fai opened up a bag to reveal a few bottles of alcohol, "We brought this from the bar! Let's drink!" Somehow Fai had been able to produce some cups and was now pouring alcohol into the cups and shoving them into our faces.

"I-I can't… I-I'm not allowed… to d-drink alcohol…" I murmured, trying to refuse.

"Come on Chiko-chan! One cup won't hurt you!" Fai yelled, carefully tipping the contents of the cup into my mouth.

"I-I could have d-done it m-myself…." I muttered, feeling slightly woozy. Eventually one cup turned into two, and then I blacked out. I couldn't remember what had happened but I was the last to get drunk, excluding Kurogane. It was hilarious seeing Fai, Sakura and Mokona acting like cats, I joined in for a little, before deciding that it was too childish for me. I remembered Syaoran talking to Kurogane, something about learning to use the sword, of course Syaoran was drunk as well. I laughed more that night than I had laughed before, however I also remember one conversation I had with Kurogane, just before he kicked everyone to their beds.

"Hey… Oi kid… Don't tell me you're drunk as well." Kurogane groaned.

"He, who do you think I am? I don't get drunk that easily…" I grinned softly and he looked at me suspiciously.

"I thought that was your first time drinking… Hey kid! Are you even listening to me?!" He looked at me and saw I was levitating a whole bottle of alcohol towards me.

"Hehe… You're funny… Big Puppy, you're really soft, like a teddy bear and you're my best br-… I think… I think I need more alcohol…" I muttered, and then Kurogane snatched the drink out of the air.

"That's enough alcohol for you… PUT DOWN THE TABLES!" Of course I couldn't remember what had happened after that.

"Umm Machiko-san… Please wake up, Fai-san isn't waking up and we need someone to cook." I could hear Sakura's voice, but my head was pounding and I wasn't feeling too good, and for some reason I was in my bed.

"D-Do you have coffee?" I remember my father telling me that coffee was the best solution for a hangover.

"Oh! I'll go and make some for you." Sakura responded, I heard her run out of my room and I heard her run back into my room, she poured the coffee into my mouth and I instantly woke up.

I got myself into the wheelchair and Sakura took me into the kitchen, where I instantly got to work. Of course my control wasn't that good and there were a few spillages that Sakura and Mokona easily took care of.

"Y-You can o-open the café now… I-I think I will be f-fine…" I mumbled and Sakura raced out of the room and let in the customers, "O-Oh and when F-Fai-san wakes… Give h-him this…" I gave her cup of coffee.

I was allowed a break and I took myself out of the kitchen. Just as I did that Fai began to stir.

"Good morning! We opened our doors to let the customers in. But…" Sakura trailed off as Fai began teetering, looking like he was going to collapse any second.

"Umm… A-Are you alright F-Fai-san?" I asked as he collapsed on the counter.

"There is a buzzing sound in my head…" Fai groaned hopelessly, I withheld a giggle, it wasn't nice to laugh at other peoples misfortunes.

"Fai has a hangover…" Mokona said, gently patting Fai's head.

"Sakura-chan are you alright?" Fai asked, I was also wondering if she was okay. She had woken before any of us and she had been drunker than anyone else.

"Yes! I got up early and didn't oversleep this morning!" Sakura said, bright sparkles coming off her. How was she fine? Even after my coffee I was still feeling unwell. Sakura gave him the cup of coffee.

"By the way… Where is the doggy duo?" Fai asked

"T-They went o-out… To buy s-swords?" I looked at Sakura and she nodded.

"Kurogane-san and Syaoran-kun went out to get some swords!" Sakura was still smiling brightly.

"W-We should g-get back to work… There are m-more people…" I muttered uneasily

"You're right Chiko-chan! There's so many people now!" Fai was smiling happily again. How did he recover so quickly? But I had no time to wonder about that because I was back in the kitchen and working.

"T-There was a lot m-more customer's t-today…" I murmured cleaning the tables.

"Yeah, there were a lot more than the last few days." Fai said as he was also cleaning, the door started to open.

"Welcome bac… SYAORAN-KUN!" Sakura yelled, Syaoran was dripping wet and hurt.

Syaoran is hurt all over!" Mokona yelled bouncing over to Syaoran.

"D-Did another K-Kiji appear?" I asked, concerned.

"No. I'll go change now." Syaoran said as he walked off into his room.

"Sakura-chan here, it's ointment for the wounds." Fai said as he held up a little container of some sort of cream, Kurogane had also arrived and sat on a stool, just as Sakura left the room.

"Training for sword-fighting?" Fai asked Kurogane.

"Y-You shouldn't be t-too hard on him… I-It's his first t-time using a s-word…" I said quietly.

"Weren't you two drunk last night?" Kurogane asked.

"I still had some consciousness." Fai replied.

"I-I don't g-get drunk t-that easily…" I mumbled, Kurogane only raised an eyebrow at my statement.

"You're such a strict teacher even on his first day." Fai said.

"It's because I have high expectations for the kid." Kurogane grunted.

"S-Still… You m-made her worry s-so much…" I said as I shook my head, "A-And that K-Kiji…."

"They said that Outo's Kijis do not mistake civilians for Kiji hunters and attack, which means the Kiji are doing it intentionally. The Kiji's that are under the country's jurisdiction are called 'hunting targets'."

"B-But… All the K-Kiji are acting v-very… strangely… A-And the new K-Kiji…" I trailed off, my voice fading.

"It may have something to do with Sakura-chan's feather." Kurogane finished for me.

The next morning I woke, refreshed and fully energized, there was no feelings of fear or anything. There was only a strange calm. I went down to the kitchen and saw we only had enough supplies to last another day, I started making breakfast. Kurogane was the first to come out, he ate quickly and left. Syaoran was next out.

"Syaoran-san… When y-you are done t-training can you g-get some flour f-from the market?" I asked him, just before he left.

"Of course I can." He said before leaving. Sakura and Fai came out at around the same time

"Umm… F-Fai-san, Sakura-chan… We are r-running out of s-supplies… C-Can we go and p-pick some up?" I asked them, while they were eating.

"Sure! We can all go! It'll be fun!" Fai smiled brightly.

We had just finished shopping, some bags had been dumped on my lap and Sakura was also holding some bags. Fai was walking beside us with a cane. Fai was using one hand to push my wheelchair.

"Fai-san does your leg hurt anymore?" Sakura asked

"Nope, and I have this cane to support me as well!" Fai said

"Just like the thing Mokona used in that snowy village!" Mokona yelled.

"W-What do you m-mean? I-I don't remember y-you using a c-cane in 'Spirit'…." I whispered

"Hahaha, don't worry Chiko-chan!" Fai smiled at me and I gave him a very weak smile in return, "Is the stuff heavy Sakura-chan?" Fai asked, quickly changing the subject.

"I can still carry it!" Sakura said a determined look on her face as she kept on walking without slowing down at all. Fai and Mokona started to cheer for her.

"Extra! Extra!" A boy yelled running around and throwing pieces of paper around. Fai lifted up Mokona, who caught a piece of the paper the boy had been throwing around. The paper had a strange writing on it, a writing that none of us could understand.

"Even though we got one, we can't understand what it says…" Fai said squinting at the paper he was holding.

"Kiji's are attacking civillians!? What's going on? What is the Municipality doing?!" The peoples panicked shouts told us what the paper said.

"Oh… D-Does that mean… even if a-all the Kiji h-hunters joined forces… t-they still can't d-defeat those strong K-Kiji?" I asked quietly, I wasn't too confident in using my powers in a fight

"We should be more careful from now on. Our little puppy is busy practicing sword-fighting. They will be very hungry when they get back. Let's cook something good for them." Fai said

"Yeah!" Both Sakura and I agreed and we continued to shop.

"I-I think that's a-all we need…" I mumbled, after mentally checking everything we needed.

"We've brought all the stuff we need for the café?" Sakura asked

"Y-Yes… The 'Doggies' are getting t-the flour…." I said softly

"You're very good at orgainizing things you know, Chiko-chan!" Fai said, "You know everything we need and you can remember it all without bringing a list!"

"I-It's nothing special… I-I'm used to it…" I responded.

"Do you live alone, Machiko-chan?" Sakura asked me, her eyes shining with curiosity, when some cats went up to Sakura. The cat's ears were the most unique part of the cats.

"You don't see those kinds of cat ears very often." Fai said looking at the cats, I sighed softly, relieved that I didn't have to tell anyone about my past.

"W-We should g-go… T-The café needs to b-be… opened…." I muttered, Sakura and Fai started to move again. I took one last look at the cats; the ears really were the cutest part.

We had opened the café and it was starting to get late, the customers were starting to leave and there weren't that many orders coming in anymore, giving me a chance to rest. Using my powers for hours on end was good practice but it was extremely tiring. I was allowed to have a break and go out to talk to Sakura and Fai.

"Sakura is getting more used to work." Mokona said cheerfully, the door opened revealing Kurogane holding the flour I had asked Syaoran to buy, "Kuro-chan comes back alone!"

"Welcome back! Thanks for buying the flour for us!" Fai yelled happily.

"You could have asked th shopkeeper to deliver it you know." Kurogane said angrily.

"I-It's a lot c-cheaper if you pick it up y-yourself… That's w-why I asked Syaoran-san t-to…" I paused as Kurogane turned to glare at me and Sakura took the silence as an opportunity to interrupt.

"Excuse me, Syaoran-kun is…"

"He's still practicing." Kurogane said bluntly and Sakura got called away to attend to a table.

"The smell of alcohol… Where did you go on your way back?" Fai asked, sniffing Kurogane's clothing.

"I went to that bar again." Kurogane responded, Fai started to complain.

"F-Fai-san… Don't y-you remember t-the morning a-after you g-get drunk? Y-You know… t-the hangover." I said, in a sad attempt to make him stop drinking.

"I didn't go there to drink. I went to check out that new Kiji story." Kurogane made all of us go into our serious-mode.

"Y-You said t-the woman told y-you the Kiji w-was in a human f-form… H-How did s-she know?" I asked Kurogane after he finished his story.

"In this country, arguments and small fights between people are allowed. But that guy used Kiji to attack Kiji hunters. Only a Kiji can be another Kiji's companion." Kurogane said, with a dark face, which made me feel that same irrational fear I felt when I was in 'Spirit'.

"Umm, Machiko-chan, Fai-san, there are new orders…" Sakura said interrupting our conversation.

"W-We'll get started r-right away…" I replied as Fai and I entered the kitchen again.

Nekoi, Souma and Shiyuu were here again however this time Ryuoh wasn't with them. I had gotten some free time and was allowed to talk to my friend Nekoi.

"Ah! Wow you cook so well Chiko-chan!" Nekoi yelled, openly praising me.

"I-It wasn;t just me… Fai-san h-helped as well…" I replied slightly embarrassed.

"No it was all Chiko-chan, she is an amazing cook! She knows how to do everything!" Fai said, Mokona sang the last part. I ducked my head, unnerved by the attention I was receiving.

"Ryuoh is very late today." Souma murmured calmly.

"Hopefully he won't come too late." Shiyuu said, suddenly the sound of running was heard, Ryuoh and Syaoran burst through the door, panting like they had run a marathon.

"W-What happened?" I asked the pair.

"We saw it… The new Kiji." Ryuoh said while panting.

* * *

**Next update... Will be... Sometime this week... Maybe Friday...**

**Sorry I'm really lazy... And this chapter was big... To me at least...**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**It's late... I'm kinda ashamed of myself... I had a whole week... And I failed...**

**My bad ^-^**

* * *

Everyone was shocked into silence at Ryuoh's statement, the words and their implications sunk in and chaos started.

"What?! Did you fight it?" Nekoi yelled.

"No… there were too many Kijis." Ryuoh was still panting, "We couldn't get close so we ran away… But that guy is super powerful!" Syaoran was deep in thought, it was like he was having a massive flashback, or he was thinking really hard, but the only things he thought this hard about were Sakura's feathers.

"Syaoran-kun, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, asking the question that I desperately wanted to ask.

"The person that was with those Kijis might be someone I know…" Syaoran took a deep breath before continuing, "That person is the one who taught me to fight." Surprise was evident on everyone's faces.

"D-Don't worry too m-much Syaoran-kun… H-He might be your t-teacher… B-But he o-only taught y-you to fight… Not how to b-be you…" I said, trying to be the calm one, though I had to admit, I was also shocked, this was what he had been thinking about, but I was glad, he trusted us enough to tell us this.

"Besides, I think Syaoran-kun might have been mistaken, after all we are travellers and the odd of meeting someone from the past is rather slim." Fai said with a small smile on his face.

"I-I think the café should be c-closed… It's getting really late a-and we have t-to wake up early t-tomorrow…" I muttered, trying to get the other group to leave without being impolite.

"Ah! Yes, we're really sorry for staying too long! We'll come back tomorrow, okay? Bye 'Little Kitty'-chan, 'Mousy'-chan!" Nekoi yelled as she dragged Ryuoh and her companions out the door.

"We'll deal with this in the morning." Kurogane grunted before stalking off to his room.

* * *

"_Who are you? Why did you choose me?" I yelled into my blurred and grey surroundings, but there was no response, only the sound of my voice echoing across the barren plains. There was nothing to see, nothing to do and I could be stuck here forever, I had nothing to live for and technically I shouldn't even exist in the worlds._

"_That's right… This is what will happen when your, so-called, friends abandon you; you will be stuck in the dream world, watching it wither away to nothingness." __**She **__was here, but here face was hidden, I wasn't sure I wanted to see her face; __**she **__was demoniac enough as it was. __**Her **__voice continued to echo around as she continued to whisper words that I had to listen to," But why am I even telling you this? It's not like you can do anything. After all, every time you wake up, you will always… Forget." _

"_I-I… You're not real…" I murmured uneasily, if what __**she **__said was true, then how many times had I had the same dream. My head hurt, it was hopeless, and there was no way that I had ever done this before._

"_You won't remember me, no matter how hard you try… I will always be here and now… You will always be here with me… And you won't even realize it." __**She **__said raising her clawed hand. I felt the tips touching my arm and I felt a slight pain. The red on my arm stood out in the greyness, which was the only colour I had seen while I was in this world._

"_Oh relax… We've done this countless times before." I felt __**her **__murderous aura flare out and I closed my eyes, "Just go to sleep… After all you seem to like the dream world more than the real world… And I'll always be here for you when you wake." Her words caused confusion, what did __**she **__mean? Was I dreaming all my adventures with Syaoran, Sakura, Fai and Kurogane? It couldn't be right, they had to be real. I squeezed my eyes tighter, trying to block out her words._

"_Yes… Sleep now." Those were the last words heard as the world began to fade._

* * *

"Chiko! Chiko! Wake up!" I felt something bouncing on my stomach, "I'm hungry!" The voice, which I now identified as Mokona, whined in my ear.

"I-I'm getting u-up now… Please b-be patient…" I mumbled there was a strange feeling of doubt in my mind whenever I opened my eyes, but Mokona's insistent cries forced me to open my eyes and get ready. I forced myself into the wheelchair and made my way down to the kitchen, Mokona fidgeting on my lap.

"Ah Chiko-chan! I need help with making breakfast!" Fai said as soon as I reached the kitchen, he was holding a pan of some black stuff that looked inedible.

"F-Fai-san… M-Maybe you should s-stick with making s-sweets…" I murmured, cautiously lifting the pan out of Fai's hand and accidently dropping the contents of the pan out the window, "A-Ah!"

"Hahaha! Chiko says Fai is a bad cook!" Mokona yelled, bouncing up and down on my lap, I tried to protest but Mokona quickly cut me off, "Chiko can't control her powers!" I flushed.

"Are you okay Chiko-chan? You never have trouble with your powers, especially when you're in the kitchen. You only have problems when you're drunk!" Fai finished with a happy smile as he ruffled my hair up. I tensed up at the contact and Fai seemed to notice as he quickly withdrew his hand.

"I-I can t-teach you h-how to cook… I-If you want me t-to…" I muttered, trying to ignore the sudden feeling of distrust. Fai gave me a quick smile and we started making breakfast, Sakura came down halfway and helped us finish making the food.

"Mokona set the table and got Kurogane out!" Mokona yelled happily, "Mokona wants to eat now! Mokona thinks that Fai and Chiko makes very good food!"

"Umm… W-We have to w-wait for Syaoran-san… S-Sakura-san can you get h-him to come out?" I whispered, for some reason I was extremely uneasy around everyone. Sakura smiled at me as she ran to Syaoran's room to call him out for breakfast. Kurogane and Mokona already started eating, shoveling the food into their mouths, Mokona was still stealing Kurogane's food, I heard Sakura and Syaoran coming out of the room, it seemed that more food was needed, so Fai and I quickly started to make more pancakes.

"Good morning! Sorry I'm late!" Syaoran said as soon as he reached the dining room.

"That's alright! The pancakes that Chiko-chan and I are making are almost ready." Fai said flipping the pancakes like a professional. "Kurogane finished all the pancakes by himself!" Mokona sang when Syaoran picked him up.

"When you need to eat, you eat. I don't see any problem with that." Kurogane grumbled, I was looking at the scene in complete silence, there was nothing wrong, but for some reason the feeling of 'wrongness' wouldn't go away.

"W-What are you and K-Kurogane-san d-doing today?" I asked him when I saw Kurogane give me a quick glance.

"We're going to the city hall." Syaoran replied easily.

Sakura was quickly cleaning the dishes, she was working really fast, almost as fast as a dish washer.

"You don't have to work so fast Sakura-chan!" Fai said as he was cleaning the table and watching Sakura wash the dishes.

"Yeah, but I'll be done soon so…" Sakura responded, "I wasn't able to help much during our journey, so I thought if there was something I could do I'd give it my best! Even though… I can only… lower the burden a-" Sakura suddenly fell, it made me almost drop whatever had been in the air at the time.

"Kyaa! Sakura, watch out!" Mokona yelled, luckily Fai was fast enough to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Really Sakura-chan is a good child… I, who doesn't have the time to worry about everything else, would like to feel that happiness too." Fai muttered to himself.

"I-I, she's so h-hardworking… W-Why can't I be more like her…" I whispered to myself, but Mokona was right next to me.

* * *

Fai had put Sakura onto the couch and I had lifted a blanket and covered her, so she wouldn't get cold while she was sleeping.

"How's Sakura?" Mokona asked concerned.

"She's all right! She's just sleeping. She tried to stay awake the whole day." Fai said happily

"S-She works r-really hard…" I murmured quietly, even though I knew she wouldn't wake from whatever noise we would make.

"Fai," Mokona said, strangely serious, "When we were in the country with the great lake you said, 'You can be happy and smile, no-one will hate for that.' It's the same for Fai; no-one will hate you for that." I felt like I had intruded, this was something personal.

"But I'm always happy!" Fai said with a massive smile on his face, however it felt really fake.

"But, you're thinking about other things when smiling." Mokona responded.

"M-Mokona… H-How did y-you know?" I asked quietly.

"This is one of Mokona's 108 Secret Techniques!" Mokona replied, his secret techniques were quite amazing and annoying sometimes, "I know everyone is lonely. Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, Machiko, we all feels lonely and Machiko still doesn't trust us all." Fai gave me a quick glance and I hid my face from them, "But, you know being together in this journey would make us feel less lonely. Being with Sakura makes you feel warmer."

"That would be nice…" Fai replied holding Mokona and looking more serious than I had ever seen him before. The shop's bell rang, signaling that someone had entered the café. Fai and Mokona instantly turned into all smiles again, but when they saw who it was they instantly tensed. I looked at the man who had just entered. He was wearing a cloak and his right eye was a lighter colour, showing that he was blind in that eye.

"Mokona, Machiko stay with Sakura-chan." The fact that Fai didn't use my nickname showed that this was very serious business.

"What can I do for you?" Fai asked the man cheerfully.

"There are demon hunters here, no?" The man asked calmly.

"That's right. They just went out for a bit." Fai kept his cheerful mask on, but I could tell that there was something wrong.

"Aren't you one of them?" The man asked, he had a small smile on his face when he spoke, but it wasn't a nice smile, nor was it a genuine smile.

"H-He just runs a c-café…" It was stupid of me to just suddenly butt in, but I couldn't let Fai fight this by himself.

"But you have magic power, don't you? Both of you have magical powers." He said as he looked at me as well. I tensed, uneasy

"So do you." Fai responded coolly, no sign of that cheerful mask he had been wearing before, "So why are you looking for the 'Doggie Duo'?" Fai asked, I saw strange dark things begin to materialize behind him.

"I would like them to disappear." The man replied, the dark things turned into Kiji, which he obviously commanded.

"A-Ah! You're S-Seishirou-san… You t-taught Syaoran-san t-to fight…" I yelled, remembering the story that Syaoran had told us.

"So you two know Syaoran?" Seishirou asked.

"Yes. We're travelling together." Fai replied for both of us.

"Travelling between worlds, I presume?" Seishirou's question was met with silence, so he ontinued to speak, "Syaoran doesn't have the power to move between worlds. That means he made a pact with the Witch of Dimensions to travel, huh?"

"Y-You're t-the same aren't you?" I asked stuttering hopelessly.

"She's right, you seem to have a very strong power there, and perhaps your ability to travel worlds is in your right eye?" Fai asked, I didn't notice that, but I had already known that this man was extremely dangerous.

"You both are pretty sharp. I exchanged my real right eye for this ability." He said his hand hovering over his right eye. I took a quick glance at Sakura, hoping that all this noise wouldn't make her wake up.

"However that eye is constricted in its number of uses, no?" Fai asked again, "Particually, how many times you are allowed to travel to other worlds."

"Yes. That's why I've used this power sparingly." His tone suddenly darkened, "All for the sake of meeting those two." The Kiji that had been behind him suddenly attacked Fai, I was about to move.

"DON'T LEAVE SAKURA-CHAN'S SIDE!" Fai yelled while he was dodging all the attacks, but it seemed that his leg was still hurting him.

"You're eg hurts doesn't it? Maybe you could escape using your magical powers…" Seishirou said, why was he doing this to us?

"But, I've already decided not to use magic anymore." Fai was, for some unknown reason, happy.

"Then I guess it can't be helped. Goodbye." The Kiji's surrounded Fai, and we were unable to see him, I could hear Mokona screaming beside me. I moved away from Sakura and Mokona, the kitchen had plenty of different knives, so I levitated a whole bunch of them and sent half flying towards Seishirou's face. A Kiji blocked my attack, but luckily that Kiji had disappeared, so I had one less enemy to fight.

"Machiko!" Mokona yelled hopelessly.

"So, Machiko, it seems you're willing to use your powers to fight… I was going to let you live, but now that you've interfered…" Seishirou said as the Kiji that had been attacking Fai went back behind him, Fai was nowhere in sight.

"Y-You…" I was unable to voice my thought, my anger was getting the best of me as I saw all the knives start floating again.

"Farewell." Seishirou said as the Kiji suddenly swarmed onto me, the knives I had were only enogh to protect me from the first wave of Kiji, however the Kiji seemed to increase in number, they blocked out my view of Mokona and Sakura. I soon ran out of knives and I used the tables and anything else there was just to block the attacks, I was so tired, I had never had to use my powers so much, but my anger fueled me, keeping me from dying.

"You've lasted longer than I expected… But I will no longer go easy on you." I was panting, there were scratches all over me and blood was trickling down my arms and head. If that was what he called easy then I was weaker than I remembered. Without warning the Kiji swarmed and attacked in one massive group, I was unable to even lift anything up and I felt a great pain, I looked down and there was a gaping hole in my chest, but still the Kiji didn't stop. Suddenly the pain stopped.

"Customer ID number 442134 is dead. Commence emergency exit from Outo country." A mechanical voice filled my ears, I saw stuck in a little egg. I started to panic, didn't like being trapped in little spaces, I was a little claustrophobic. Suddenly I saw Fai's face in front of my egg.

"F-Fai-san!" I yelled, in pure surprise, "You're a-alive…" The egg opened up and Fai took me out of the egg.

"W-Where are w-we?" I asked him softly.

"I'm not sure! I only got out 10 minutes ago." Fai replied smiling happily at me, a woman started to walk up towards us, "Maybe we can ask her what happened!"

"My name is Chitose. I am the creator of this amusement park." The woman said.

* * *

**Lol ummm next update... Tuesday, Wednesday or maybe Thursday... Maybe earlier actually... Who knows...**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**I am... slightly disappointed in myself... I lied... Last time I said I was lazy (though that isn't a lie), I have been busy... Playing LoL...**

**I'm sorry...It's really addictive...**

* * *

"Amusement Park?" Fai asked, like he was testing out a new word. I looked at him slightly confused, didn't his world have anything like amusement parks?

"This is Edonisu coutry's Fairy Park. How do I explain it…? Outo country doesn't exist. It's a game, a virtual reality, it's one of the most popular games at this amusement park." Chitose said calmly, there was a window, allowing us to see the outside world. Amusement Park's weren't all that new to me but this was still quite impressive, however Fai looked like a little child staring at the outside world. We weren't given much time to examine our surroundings when I realized something. This was a very popular game, so why was she wasting time talking to us, who were just simple customers?

"S-So… Why d-don't we remember c-coming here when w-we first arrived?" I asked softly, unsure of myself.

"This is to give the game a more realistic side, so new players have certain adjustments to make them think that the Outo country is real. You should be getting your memories back soon." Chitose said, just as I felt a stab of pain in my head. I was suddenly able to remember what had happened.

**FLASHBACK**

We landed awkwardly, falling into an egg each, even Mokona had a separate egg, though it was actually a perfect landing, I doubt Mokona had much to do about it.

"I wonder what this country will be like." Fai thought aloud, he didn't seem to notice his surroundings much.

"Welcome to the 'Fairy Park'!" A group of women greeted us, before they split up and went to each of us separately. One of them came up to me, she was quite pretty with her fiery-red hair, warm dark green eyes and she looked perfect in her uniform.

"Hello. Please enjoy playing in the 'Dream Capsule'; I hope you have the time of your life there." Her voice was soft and warm, "Is this your first time playing?"

"U-Umm… I-I'm not sure w-what you mean…" I mumbled, extremely confused, "B-But I think it i-is…"

"Oh! That's okay! I'll set it to beginner mode then!" Her voice was happy, cheerful, the egg shut and it was obvious, to any who was looking at me, that I was panicking, from the corner of my eye I saw Fai and Kurogane staring at me. "Oh don't worry! It doesn't hurt, you'll be fine, and it's an enjoyable experience!" She tried to reassure me before she left with her group.

"Now, all you have to do is to have a good dream!" The group sang as one, the red-head looked at me, slightly concerned. The egg started to make a strange beeping noise, it was consistent and it never stopped, I tried to control my panic, my fear, but I wasn't able to. I could feel myself shaking and I heard Syaoran scream out Sakura's name.

"You should have your memories back now." Chitose's voice broke me out of my trance, I looked up and stared into her eyes.

"W-Why would you want t-to talk to us? W-We're just some p-players in y-your game." I said, somewhat confidently.

"I want to talk to you because there is a man interfering with the 'Dream Capsule' system. You and your group seems familiar with this man." Chitose responded.

"Get them out then, my companions." My voice was firm; there was no room for negotiation. Fai looked at me, surprised at how confident I was

"I ca-" A strange noise went off, "Well, there's one who's been killed, customer ID number 43569, I believe he was called 'Little Puppy' in Outo." Chitose said after glancing at the glowing screens that surrounded us, "He's over there." She said gesturing to an area where the eggs were.

"Ah, Syaoran-kun here as well!" Fai said happily.

"D-Did he d-die too…?" I asked uneasily, "Do y-you think he w-was also k-k-killed by…. h-him?" Fai looked like he was about to respond, but we had already reached the 'egg' Syaoran was in. Fai quickly moved up to the 'egg' and tapped it, letting Syaoran know that we were here.

"Fai-san!" Syaoran yelled, he spotted me just behind him, "Machiko-san! I'm glad you're both…"

"Still alive?" Fai finished Syaoran's sentence, Fai got Syaoran out of the egg and I noticed that Syaoran was carrying a sword, a sword that he had brought in a virtual reality.

"Currently we are dead in Outo country." It was like Fai enjoyed seeing the look of surprise on Syaoran's face.

"W-We died first… Y-You could s-say we've l-learnt a b-bit about this w-world that we've l-landed in…." I said, it was strange though, because for some reason I also wanted to see Syaoran's expression of pure shock.

"This isn't Outo country." Fai stated, understanding what I wanted to do. He led us all towards the exit door, "In fact, Outo country doesn't exist at all." We were rewarded with Syaoran's face of pure amazement, shock and confusion, all at the same time.

"Y-Yeah… This is E-Edonisu Country's F-Fairy Park…" Even though it wasn't my first time seeing it, it was still quite amazing, especially now I had the time to thoroughly observe the amusement park. But, judging by Syaoran's reaction, this was the first time he had seen an amusement park.

"After we left Jade country, we ended up in this amusement park. This is a place where people in this country come to play." Fai explained, we walked around this amusement park, it had been a long time since I had visited an amusement park, and Syaoran was already deep in thought.

"So then, Outo country is…" Syaoran let his sentence trail off.

"I-It's called a v-virtual reality. W-When you're inside t-that egg t-thingy, everything is a-an illusion… A f-fake reality…" I mumbled quietly.

"Yup! Living and fighting inside this virtual reality seems to be very popular in this place." Fai said, he was overly happy, even when he had been handed all this information, which he now had to pass onto someone else.

"But… That's not entirely true. The municipality controls the whereabouts of the demons. Demons only attack demon hunters." Syaoran said, deep in thought.

"Is there something strange about that?" Fai asked curiously

"Now that I think about it, when Kurogane and I went to the 'Dwarf Tower', there was a room made up of a demon. You couldn't kill it by just slashing at it. When I lit a fire, the demon burned up." Syaoran told us.

"A-A fire… W-Why weren't you a-at least i-injured by the f-fire?" I asked, quietly voicing my thoughts.

"The floor was wet, so demons could be killed by the fire, but the demon hunters couldn't." Syaoran explained to both of us.

"I see. That's really strange." Fai replied cocking his head slightly. I then noticed that Fai was leading us back into the building and we had entered a dark room, that had multiple glowing screens in it.

"But, why? Why can't I remember anything from when we first arrived?" Syaoran said, Kurogane would have killed him, because he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings.

"This is for the tourists who first play in the 'Dream Capsule' to fully enjoy themselves. We hope the customers will think of the virtual country as reality, therefore we made certain adjustments according to each user's data." Chitose was only repeating what I already knew, but this was all new to Syaoran, so I also listened, just in case I missed something. Syaoran suddenly flinched and grabbed his left eye, it seemed like he was getting his memories back.

"Y-You remember now… d-don't y-you?" I asked him quietly, trying to bring him back to the real world.

"Anyway, we really did think that the other country was real." Fai muttered sheepishly, but Syaoran wasn't listening to Fai, instead he was more focused on the sword he had brought along with him.

"My name is Chitose." She introduced herself again.

"She's the creator of this amusement park!" Fai said happily.

"I would like to know about the man interfering with the 'Dream Capsule' system. You know that man, don't you?" Chitose's face was so serious and calm when she spoke, "Please tell me anything you can about this man."

"Why do you want me to tell you?" Syaoran asked warily

"If things continue this way…" She gestured at one of the screens behind her, the images on the screen scared me, the Kiji were attacking everyone, the world was on fire, you could hear the civilians screams from here. "This game will not end like a game normally does."

"W-What do y-you mean? W-What is happening?" I asked, still horrified by what I had seen earlier.

"The game isn't safe. For example, when you receive an injury inside the virtual world, you do not get any injuries in reality. It's like waking from a dream. But, the interferer appeared. The interferer is controlling the fairy park, and the demons are interfering with the game system. If this goes on, the dream…" She trailed off; she was truly worried about everything that was going on. This was genuine concern she showed. A loud noise was heard from outside, we all jerked to look outside, and outside was the park on fire, the Kiji were out it was just like what we had seen on the screen, somewhere between my staring I heard Chitose say, "It may become a reality." But I heard the waver in her voice, even she was shocked by what was happening, she was scared as well.

"The power to bring the illusions from the 'Dream Capsules' into reality… No technology like that exists in this country!" She was frantic as she stared at a screen that showed us what was happening outside. "What method is the interferer using? If we don't find a way to stop him soon… It won't be just Fairy Park… The whole country of Edonisu will be destroyed by these demons!"

"K-Kurogane!" I yelled as I saw him on the screen, he was moving onto Seishirou's position. Syaoran started to run outside.

"I have to find Princess Sakura and the others!" Syaoran yelled, he always thought of others before he thought of himself.

"That's them!" Fai said pointing at Nekoi, Sakura and Ryuoh, "And Kuro-puppy is there." Fai pointed to a different part of the screen.

"Kurogane-san! Seishirou-san!" Syaoran yelled when he saw the two of them close and ready to fight, without hesitation he ran out, Fai picked me up and started running out as well, we soon reached Ryuoh's group, where Sakura was and Ryuoh had instantly threw his arms around Syaoran.

"F-Fai-san… P-Please p-p-put me down…" I whimpered, "I-I don't l-like being c-carried a-around…"

"Hahaha! You're so cute when you're all flustered like that Chiko-chan!" Fai's statement only made me blush and stutter even more and he didn't even let me go.

"Thank goodness! When we got separated, I thought we would never see each other again!" Ryouh yelled while he was squishing Syaoran.

"The princess is…" Syaoran murmured

"She's just asleep." Souma reassured him quickly. "Things don't look peaceful over there though."

"W-What's wrong?" I asked Syaoran, I saw him staring at the battle with fear in his eyes, I was holding Mokona in my arms, because he had just suddenly jumped out at me yelling incomprehensible words.

"Seishirou-san… He's serious about this!" Syaoran yelled, his fear was evident to all those who looked. I watched Kurogane swing his sword at Seishirou, they were moving so fast I could only see them when the paused, if you blinked in one of these types of battles, you could miss the deciding factor. Then the two paused, most likely having a conversation. I noticed Mokona spat something out, and I quickly lifted it up, sending it hurtling towards the battle. It hit the ground so hard there was a large crack and separated them, just before they used their ultimate moves. Unfortunately I drew both of their attentions to our little group, I saw Kurogane stare at us for a little while before I noticed Mokona's eyes. A light came from Seishirou's chest and a feather emerged.

"PRINCESS SAKURA'S FEATHER?!" Syaoran yelled, shock and confused, "Why does Seishirou-san have…!"

"That's it! The thing his holding is emitting an incredible amount of energy!" Somehow Chitose had arrived out of no-where, but I was relieved to see she had brought along my wheelchair, which Fai finally put me down in. "That thing is turning thhe world of Outo into reality!"

Syaoran was climbing up the wall, in an attempt to get to Seishirou. It seemed like he was challenging Seishirou to a fight for the feather, but as usual something interrupted them, though this time it was a person, who was calmly resting in a large Kiji's hand.

"The level 'I-1' demon has shown itself." Sehishirou said, though he didn't speak that loudly, everyone was able to hear him. This was what he had been searching for, this was what he had killed for.

"You found me." A seductive voice replied, a woman stepped out of the Kiji's hand, and judging by the look on Fai and Kurogane's faces, they knew her.

* * *

**I'm going overseas on Monday... Soooo yeah, just in case any of you were wondering, I'll try update when I have internet and when I'm not playing LoL... ^-^**


End file.
